Life is My New Sea-cret
by ashcator2002
Summary: Clary finds Jace cheating on her at Pandemonium, so she runs away. But a new demon attacks her, and she is saved by Percy, and Annabeth. She finds out she is a demigod, and Valentine is not her father. While at Camp Half Blood, trouble arises in New York and Clary, the Seven, and Nico attend the school the shadowhunters go to. Will there be Clace again, and what is the new trouble?
1. Two Month's Not Knowing

**This is my first ff so please tell me if you like it and please give me suggestions.**

**Thank you, ashcator2002**

**(Clary POV)**

Clary sat on her bed mindlessly sketching, she wasn't really paying attention to it. Just letting the pencil roam freely around the paper. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she realized she had drawn a trident, that seemed to be glowing a sea green. She blinked and shook her head and looked at a paper again, the glowing had stopped, Clary figured it was a trick of the light. She closed the sketchbook and suddenly realized how tired she was, as she just laid down, Isabelle burst through her door. _So much for a nap_ she thought. Isabelle yanked of her blanket just as Clary was going to pretend she was asleep. "What is so important that you need to disturb my much needed rest!" she moaned. "Come on we're going to Pandemonium to have some fun, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and Jace are already there. So come on lets get you ready." Isabelle dragged Clary to her room, LITERALLY after she had refused to get up, and plopped her in a chair in front of a mirror. She pulled out a tight emerald green dress with a sequin buckle, that had a satin train around the back of the waist that went to her knees "Perfect" she squealed. Isabelle shoved me into the bathroom and instructed me to put it on. Clary changed and walked out as Isabelle pulled out a pair of knee high black suede wedges, and handed them to her. _Great, more heels and here I was thinking I would get a chance to go with flats. At least they are the only pair of heels I can actually walk in _Clary thought. She slipped them on and tried to walk back to the chair, yep tried after a couple steps she tripped and had to grab on to the chair for support. _Scratch that, I cannot walk in heels at all. _Isabelle walked over with her make-up kit and applied some make-up. She then went on to the monstrous demon itself also know as Clary's hair. Isabelle was the only person that could tame it. She pulled it into a french braid and laid it on her shoulder. When Clary looked up she didn't see herself she saw a beautiful, elegant young woman staring back at her. "WOW, I look amazing thanks Iz" she said her voice barely audible. "You should be used to my magic by now, you have this done every week at least twice." Isabelle replied while walking into the bathroom with her own outfit.

When she came out she wore a light turquoise short sleeve peplum dress, with 6-inch black suede knee-high boots. She had minimal make-up and her hair was up in a wrap around braid, and as usual she looked drop dead gorgeous. "Let's Go" She said enthusiastically. On the way out they grabbed their phone's, a stele, and a few seraph blades, then drove to Pandemonium. They got to the door and the bouncer let them through, ignoring the protests of the mundanes waiting in line. They entered the mass of grinding bodies and made their way to the bar where they sat down on the stools. Clary caught a flash of familiar blond hair, she excused herself from Isabelle to go find where her Goldilocks went. Clary soon found him but, immediately wished she hadn't. He was standing in a corner locking lips with a slutty brunette. Anyone that would have seen Clary at that moment would have sworn her eyes turned to flames. Clary stalked up to Jace and tapped on his shoulder, as soon as he turned around Clary punched him right in the nose, he shouted bloody murder and finally caught sight of her, his once heart melting gold eyes met hers full of shock. " Jacey come on ignore this little bitch" the brunette complained. Clary turned on her and punched the brunette too. " Listen you little slut, you don't come into my life, make- out with MY boyfriend, call me a bitch and think you are going to get away with it, no go to hell!" Clary shouted. "Clary! I can explain it .. it isn- " Jace stuttered but Clary cut him off. " One question Jace and that is it, how long?" Jace looked away shamefully and whispered "two months". Clary was beyond words except for three word she never dreamed of saying, especially to Jace " We are through" and she walked out of the club.

As soon as Clary got outside, she ran. Not caring where she was going or how long, she just ran. Yet she didn't shed a single tear, internally her skull was flooded, but externally her face was as dry as the Sahara desert. After what seemed like running for hours she heard a low growl, she whirled around and grabbed one of her seraph blades. "Gabriel" she whispered and the blade came to life. She came face to face with a weird looking demon. It had 3 heads one lion. one snake, and one goat head, it had the forelegs of a lion and hind legs of a goat, with a long snake tail. The demon charged but Clary dodged and swung her blade into it's side, the demon roared in rage and whirled around to meet her again. It charged again but this time Clary wasn't fast enough to dodge and it caught hold of her arm with its claws, drawing blood. She screamed in pain, and swung blindly sinking her blade into something soft. The demon bellowed out in pain. Than the beast caught hold of Clary's arm an swung her into the wall of an ally _that's going to leave a mark in the morning, humph if I live that long_, that was her last full thought before she crumpled to the ground and was cut badly by the broken glass littering the ground. Clary lay there motionless eyes closed awaiting her fate, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a boy and a girl fighting the demon off. The boy was dark haired with peculiar sea green eye that looked much like her own. While the girl had blonde hair with stormy gray eyes. The boy stabbed a bronze sword into the demon's chest and it burst into gold dust. WAIT! GOLD DUST, HOLY CHIPS AND SALSA, DEMONS DO NOT BURST INTO GOLD DUST, yeah sure black dust or black ichor, BUT NOT GOLD DUST! The boy and girl came running to her, and that was the last thing she saw before, the darkness swallowed her.

**So what do you think, please** **review good or bad.**


	2. My Mixed Identity

**(Clary POV)**

Clary woke up with a start, to find two pairs of worried eyes staring back at her. One stormy gray, and the other sea green. All the images of the previous night come rushing back, and she finally takes in her surroundings.

"Where am I ?" She ask but her voice came out raspy

"Oh, I almost forgot Chiron told me to give you this when, you woke up." said the grey eyed girl handing me a cup with a straw

Clary took it thankfully, and drank it hungrily. It tasted like liquid chocolate chip cookies? She put the glass down, and asked again.

" Where am I, and who are you?" this time her voice came out clearer

" I am Annabeth, and the is is Percy. You are in the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood." replied the girl, Annabeth as she said.

"I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary." Clary responded extending her hand which they each took.

"So what exactly are you, when we found you last night. you had some kind of glowing dagger and what are those strange tattoos on your skin." Percy asked finally speaking up

"Ummm..." Debating whether or not to tell them her true identity, but she decided to go for it, after all Percy, and Annabeth seemed to give off a strong aura, so they couldn't be mundanes. The question was what were they

" Ummm... I am a shadow hunter, and these tattoos are runes."

"What are shadow hunters, and what do the runes do?" asked Annabeth her eyes gleaming

" Well, shadowhunters kill demons, and we are half mundane-half angel. The runes can do many things like give you extra strength, speed, heal a wound, or even make your movements completely silent."

" Ooooh, that sounds cool, can I get a rune?" asked Percy eagerly

" Weelll, no only shadowhunters can where them, but nobody else can. You can apply them to mundanes but the power would be too great, and it would drive them insane and turn them murderous."

" What is a mundane you've mentioned it a couple times already?"

" A mundane is someone from the human world. Sooo anyways what are you guys you don't seem like mundanes? " Clary questioned changing the subject because it reminded her of when Jace, and her first met.

" This probably won't sound real, and you probably won't belive me but ...we are demigods, we are part human, part god like Greek gods from mythology. I am a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. You Clary, are also a demigod, because you were able to enter the barrier without us asking to let you in. "

" Actually, Percy I do believe you. I've seen a hell of a lot, and this makes sense."

" Great, so if you are feeling up to it we were instructed to take you to the Big House, to meet Chiron."

"Hang on let me change"

Clary gets up and goes to the bathroom to find a orange t-shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" and khaki cargo shorts, she stripped off her dress from the previous night, showered quickly, then tried them on. They fit her perfectly. _A little weird but who cares_ she thought as she walked out of the bathroom, to where Percy, and Annabeth were waiting.

They began toward a large house

" Who's Chiron anyways?"

Annabeth answered this one " Chiron is our camp administrator, he is also a centaur."

" So he is half horse?"

"Yep"

We walk up to a large house.

" Cool, any other interesting creatures I should no about at this camp?"

" Well thier is a metal dragon named Festus, a cyclops named Tyson, a harpie named Ella, a hellhound name Ms O'Leary, a couple pegas..."

Clary eventually tuned her out, and looked around camp recounting the events of last night.

_Jace cheated on me, he really cheated on me, how could I have been so blind. _Tears start to form in Clary's eyes. They reached the Big House and Percy leaves with a wave. Annabeth stayed with Clary. Clary could tell she knew something was up, but seemed not to want to press on it.

_No I will not cry not for this disgusting bastard. _Clary wiped my eyes, and realize must have accidentally said it out loud as Annabeth turned to her and asked.

"Who's a bastard"

"Umm... My ex-boyfriend Jace"

"Oh, what happened?"

" I caught him cheating on me"

" Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay"

"Yeah, ... I guess" Clary sighs "...I don't know. I just don't feel right like something is gone from me and nothing can fill it up. Do you know what it feels like?"

" I know exactly how you feel" Annabeth whispers giving Clary a hug " Not too long ago Percy was taken away without a trace by the goddess Hera, who wiped his memory. I was devastated, but then when I found him he ... he told me I was the only one he remembered from his whole lifetime, and that is when my missing place re-pieced itself. You missing piece might come differently, but I swear on the River Styx that it will come, and it will be the best feeling ever." Annabeth murmurs still holding me a hug.

_Me and her are probably going to be best friends, _when they finally let go she walks away, and Clary enters the Big House. Who she believes is Chiron, since he has the bottom half of a horse is waiting for her.

" Please, sit" he says with a warm smile. " So, Clary is it?"

" Yes, sir"

" Please, call me Chiron. So Clary tell me about yourself."

" Well, I am a shadowhunter, a half human-half angel hybrid meant to kill demons. I didn't originally know I was one until about a year ago and ever since then I have been killing demons, fighting my evil father and brother, protecting my new family, always at the front steps of deaths doors. You know, just the average shadowhunter life, well except for the evil father, and brother part."

" Tell me about your interests" _its like he is interrogating me, kind of awkward_

" Well I love to draw, listen to music, and I LOVE to read manga books."

" Would you mind drawing me something?" CHiron asks handing Clary a paper, and pencil.

She immediately sets to work not caring what she drew, she like before in her room she just let the pencil flow on the paper. When she finally stopped, she sees she drew the scene of what had happened the night before. Drawing the weird demon, Percy and Annabeth fighting it, and herself lying in the corner with such detail it seemed to jump of the paper. Chirons eyes widened when he saw it. He whispered something that sounded like _Chimera, _then he looked back up at her.

" Well, Miss Clary I see you have quite the artistic talent."

"Thanks, I get that a lot"

" Okay, now down to business. You are a demigod. No doubt about it but you are also a shadowhunter, and since you were a mortal first you are also part mortal. Making you more powerful than any other creature to walk on the face of the Earth. There was a prophecy about you, because you are the only one here with three different different bloods running through your veins."

"What was the prophecy"

" _Child of three you will be the guide_

_With wisdom and sea right by your side_

_With the original seven and a child of death_

_Seek out the villain who lived past his last breath"_

" Well the people in the first and second line were obviously me, Percy, and Annabeth. But who are the seven and the child of death. Also what is this about a villain who "lived past his last breath?" "

" We will have to wait and see about the villain, but the seven and a child of death I can help you with, but for now we will get you accustomed to the camp, there is no need to rush. Percy and Annabeth will show you around camp, and help you get comfortable. Your godly parent should claim you tonight at the campfire. Thank you, Clary, and please be careful" Chiron says as he walks her out.

Fast Forward To Campfire

" Thank you guys for showing me around earlier" said Clary, as she, Percy, and Annabeth walked out of the dining hall towards the campfire. She was getting quite nervous about finding out who her godly parent is.

" No probs, I really like you Clary, your cool. We are gonna be great friends, I can tell" Annabeth exclaimed cheerfully

They took there seat and the Campfire began. We sang songs, and did a lot of other things. But then Chiron came up and looked at me, so I knew it was time.

"Well, in case anyone hasn't noticed we have an new camper, Clary Fray. She is a shadowhuunter who are half-angel half-mortal hybrids that kill demons for a living, but she is also part mortal, and part god."

As soon as he said "Part god" a glowing symbol of a glowing sea green trident, like the one that she had drawn earlier, appeared over her head.

Chiron bowed as did the other campers " Your father is the Sea God, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Clarissa Fray, Daughter of Poseidon, Sister of Perseus Jackson."

Percy and Annabeth both give her a squeeze. With Percy murmuring " I have a sister, this is one of the best days of my life. I actually have a sister." Both him and Annabeth smiling from ear to ear.

In the Following Weeks

Clary moved into Cabin Three with Percy. She and Annabeth had become best friends over time and often trained together. They became the best team of fighters around the camp. But it wasn't all meant to last as one year later the trouble began, and the prophecy was set in motion.

**So I hoped you likes it give suggestions. I am also going to start writing from first person, b/c third person is getting kind of hard to use. I will make the next chapter ASAP. I might also start giving shout outs to those who review. Just maybe. Also please go to my profile to vote on who the villain will bee, you can choose up to a group of 4 villain tag teams.**

**please Review! Review! Review!**

**~ ashcator2002**


	3. The New Seafire

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school and my after school activities can be a pain at times. Plus I had started on a chapter but it was deleted when my computer crashed. Well enough with the excuses. Anyways here is a new chapter just like you asked for but before we go. **

**Its Time For Shout Outs!**

**Thank you so much to**

**\- Lexihood (you were the biggest help from the beginning, you were my first review)**

**\- Logicookie2129**

**\- wisegirl**

**\- DieHardSolangeloShipper**

**\- RasberryCheeseCake**

**\- Eemmah**

**\- Helena**

**\- TaileaLightwoodHerondale**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and this chapter is for all you lovely folks who enjoy this fanfiction. Remember review! review! review!**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

"The prophecy is beginning it is really happening."

Is all I can think as I pack my stuff. Tomorrow is my first day at Beachwood High. The only problem is, it is in New York. Where my previous family lives. I really miss Izzy, and Alec. But I'm am really not comfortable being in the same place as "He Who Shall Not Be Named".

" CCCCCCLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYY" I hear

Annabeth comes into the cabin wearing an owl print t-shirt, and gray cargo shorts. Her grey eyes flashing happily at the thought of a new quest.

" Are you ready" she asked

"Yeah I'm ready" was my simple reply

" Hey where's Percy?" she asked looking around

I pointed to Percy's snoring form buried in his sheets. Annabeth tiptoed over to him and suddenly screamed in his ear.

"PERCY!"

Percy jumped so high he probably could have reached Olympus, and screamed so high pitched that a bat could probably hear it from a light year away. In an instant he was in the floor and groaning loudly, rubbing his head.

" Percy! You were supposed to be up an hour ago. " Annabeth complained. "Clary, why didn't you wake him up?"

" Oh, I tried but once that boys asleep, a whale could be singing in his ear and he wouldn't budge."

" I would rather be dumped with water" Percy groaned again

" Well, come on its time to go." Annabeth scolded

With that Percy, Annabeth, and I joined up with the rest of the Seven, Nico, Grover, and Coach Hedge. such a big group as this was going to need two satyrs.

**(Jace's POV) **

It was my second semester of mundane high school. Maryse forced us to go to a school named Beachwood High to scope out the weird demon activity in the area.

"JJJAAACCCEEE!" Isabelle calls

I groan and crawl out of bed. I shower, get dressed, and walk downstairs. Where a very impatient Isabelle is waiting.

" What took you so long, we have to go. Alec already left, and I am not " she lowered her voice " staying with this skank over here"

Isabelle said pointing to my girlfriend Candi. I shrug over a bowl full of cereal. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

" Good morning class we have not one, but ten new students today. so I'm going to pass out our work for today while they introduce themselves." my English teacher Ms. Prior **(A/N: who doesn't love a little Divergent, eh?) **says.

" Hi my name is Percy, and this my girl friend Annabeth" a boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes, that reminded me of Clary said. While indicating a girl with blonde curly hair, and stormy grey eyes.

They both went and sat down in two of the ten open seats.

"Hi, I am Jason and this is my girlfriend Piper" this boy was the opposite of Percy. He had sandy blond hair, with shocking **(A/N: Pun intended)** sky blue eyes. He had his hand entwined with a brown haired girl that had a harpy tied into her briad. But most interesting was that her eyes seemed to be changing color first blue, then green, then brown, then hazel. But in other words their was no other way to describe her other than beautiful. I could already see guys drooling over her.

The pair went to sit down behind Percy, and Annabeth.

" Hi, I am Hazel and this is my boyfriend Frank." This girl had cinnamon brown hair, with gold eyes much like my own only a bit more on the hazel-brown side. A guy with black hair, and brown eyes had his arm slung over her shoulder, waved when she finished speaking. They walked to their seats quietly.

"Hi everyone, I am Grover" this guy was on crutches and he had brown hair and eyes, he walked or limped or however you move on crutches to his seat not too far away from me.

" I am Nico" said a gothic looking boy with black hair and dark eyes. He walked to his seat next to Grover. I bet he's a loner.

" I am Leo Valdez, also known as sexiest man alive, and to answer your question ladies, yes I am single. Single as a pringle." says a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a devilish grin. As he winks at girls on his way to his seat which is one seat down from mine. Leaving it for the last girl.

She has fiery red hair, and sea green eyes just like Percy. _Wow she looks just like Clary, hmm what if she is? _I think to myself.

" Hi, My name is Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary"

When I hear that my eyes practically bulge out of my head _Clary is back!_

She begins to walk toward an open seat which happens to be right next to me. She spots me, and then tries to look for another seat but the only open one is next to me. She straightens out and walks to her seat. Without another glance in my direction.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I walk over to my seat where Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and _ugh _Candi are seated. As soon as I sit down, Candi tries to sit in my lap. But I brush her off.

" Hey, guys guess who's back." I say

" Clary " they all say in unison

" No. Cla... Wait how did you know" I ask clearly confused

" Because she has flaming red hair, and is sitting right behind you" says Simon incredulously

At the sound of her name she turns around and smiles at Simon, Isabelle, and Alec. But scowls at me, it breaks my heart to know that she was hurt to the extent to hate me. I still regret my choice, I hate it even more now, now that I know how annoying Candi is. Clary starts to walk over to them, striding confidently over to our table.

" Hi, guys long time no see." she murmurs

Her eyes are glistening with tears as she hugged each of us except me and Candi of course, who was still trying to get in my lap. Clary opens her mouth to say something when a boy on crutches, Grover I think comes "running" over. The only thing I caught in the gibberish was something like "kindly ones" but Clary's group knew exactly what it meant and they all stiffened, suddenly alert.

" Oh Styx" I heard someone mutter. " I really liked this outfit, now it's going to be ruined."

Processing what I heard, I knew exactly what they said. _They just cursed in ancient Greek, Ancient Greek! What normal teen knows ANCIENT Greek. If they are normal?_

" Don't worry Pipes, well go shopping and get you a new one." said Clary

" Well, If you will excuse us we have to go take care of a little something." Clary told Simon, Isabelle, and Alec.

" Wait, will we see you again? " Simon asked.

" Oh yeah, that reminds me,me and my friends need somewhere to stay. Can we stay at the Institute?" Clary asked

" Wait" Isabelle lowered her voice " But aren't they mundanes" she said eyeing Clary's friends.

" Oh, trust me they are anything but mundanes." she paused then continued " I'll explain later, if you let us stay"

" Yes, you have a lot of explaining to do." Isabelle says smirking.

With that Clary turns back to her friends giving a nod, and they all break into a run. Sprinting out of the cafeteria and toward the field.

" We are following them right?" Simon asks " Because, it looks like it was something more than a little problem" he says almost questioningly.

" Oh heck yes" Isabelle practically shouts.

Pulling Simon behind her as she sprints after the others, in 7-inch heels. How she does it, I don't know. Alec, Candi, and I quickly follow. We arrive out on the field to see Clary stabbing a huge weird looking demon through the back, where it disperses into gold dust. _WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE, GOLD DUST, HOW DID THIS DEMON BURST INTO GOLD DUST!_ I stop dead in my tracks, I realise all of Clary's friends have some type of weapon in their hand.

" Nice job Seafire" Percy says, clapping Clary on the back. Clary blushes, and then sees us standing there and freezes.

Clary sure does have some explaining to do!

* * *

**Thank you so much. I love reading all of your reviews. It makes me want to right if you want me to right more you have to review! I still need more suggestions for the ****villain(s), I want to know who you want to come back.**

**~ ashcator2002 \\(^.^)\ \\(^.^)/ /(^.^)/  
**


	4. Tu Imperium Aqua (You Control Water)

**Thank you to all my readers. Guess what it's Spring Break. That means I get a chance to update as much as I can!**

**And now it's time for SHOUT OUTS!**

**Thank you so very much to...**

**\- KitKatWei**

**\- O**

**and**

**\- jodyowl11**

**Thank you for reviewing and giving me insight. If you want a shout out in my next chapter remember to review!**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

Me and the gang walked up the steps of the Institute. I looked up and took a deep breath, and looked up at the towering church before me. Annabeth who was standing net to me gave me a comforting nudge. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. About a minute later Maryse opens the door. Her eyes widen as they land on me, and I give her a small smile.

" Hi Maryse, long time no see"

She runs up to me and squeezes me in a bone crushing hug. I squeeze her back but after a few seconds, I swear my lips are turning blue.

" Um, Maryse a little to tight" I wheeze

" oh, sorry. It's just I've missed you so much" she says as she releases me

" That's fine but can you show me and my friends our rooms, and can you also gather everyone in the library. I have a lot to explain."

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Well where should I start" I say

With about 21 pairs of eyes on me. Which included the demigods and satyrs, along with Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Candi, Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, and Luke. Everyone except the demigods are staring intently at me.

" How about the part when we found you" says Annabeth who was snuggled in a couch next to Percy.

" Right. Well after what happened with Jace" I started while shooting him a glare. " I was running down the road when I was attacked, but what I thought was a demon , but was actually a Chimera from Greek Mythology. I fought it for a little while, but then it threw me against the wall and I was falling unconscious. Then Percy and Annabeth here came and saved me and took me to their camp."

I paused wondering if I should explain what the camp is there for. I glance at Percy and Annabeth and they both give me a small nod.

" Do you all know about know about Greek Mythology?" I asked.

The shadowhunters all gave me a nod.

" Well, they're not myths they are real. Because we.." indicating the demigods " Are actually demigods, half human - half god, well that is except for me, and the camp they took me to was a camp for Greek demigods Camp Half-Blood, except there was also a camp for Roman demigods too" indicating Jason, Frank, and Hazel

I gained confused looks, so I continued

" I am actually 60% Angel do to the extra angel blood, 30% God, and 10% human." I explained, ignoring the looks of shock I gained

" Anyways back to the story, I woke up in the infirmary,and I talked to the camp director who is Chiron and he told me there was a prophecy about me"

"What is it?" asked Simon, his eyes about as big a saucers.

" _Child of three you will be the guide_

_With wisdom and sea right by your side_

_With the original seven and a child of death_

_Seek out the villain who lived past his last breath" _I recited

" Wait, you said that you are demigods, right?" asked Maryse, and I nodded "So that would mean that you have one godly parent, and one human parent, right?" I nodded again " So who would be your godly parents?" she asked

" Well, Jason is the son of Zeus or Jupiter in Roman form, which is very rare along with his sister Thalia but let's not get into that. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite, Leo is the son of Hephaestus, Nico is the son of Hades, and Hazel is also a kid of but she is on his Roman side Pluto. Frank is a kid of Mars, who is the Roman form of Ares, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, and Percy and I are are the kids of Poseidon. Now Coach Hedge, and Grover here are satyrs who are half human-half goat and they are also our protectors. " I finished

" Hold the glitter, you said that it was rare that Zues would have a kid, why is that." asked Magnus

" Well, after World War II which was caused by the kids of Zeus and Poseidon, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, swore an oath that they wouldn't have anymore demigod children. Which of course wasn't always kept or Clary, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Jason, and Thalia wouldn't be here." spoke up Annabeth

" Who's Thalia, you've mentioned her twice now." asked Isabelle

" She is my sister on both paternal sides mortal and godly." says Jason

" So if you guys are the kids of Greek Gods, then do you get some kind of weird special powers" asked Alec

" Well yes, but they aren't weird. Jason can control the sky, Piper can persuade people to do things with her voice, Leo can build anything, and he can make fire at will, Nico can raise and sense death, he can also shadow-travel. Hazel can also shadow-travel, she can summon gems, and manipulate the mist which is a force that shields the minds of mortals and in Hazel's case demigods, and any other mythological being. Frank can shape-shift, and he has a talent in battle. Annabeth can weave out of almost anything, and she is also the smartest person on our team, and Percy and I can control water." I finished a little out of breath

" There is now way this is all true, I need to see it to believe it." Candi sneered

_Gods, if she tries something else like this in her b****y little way, I swear I will kick her into the next century. _

"Well, we can help you with your lack of belief." I replied " Come on, everyone we are going outside"

Everyone followed me outside, and all of the demigods performed there special abilities. Jason made a storm, Leo made a fire with his hands, Nico raised a skeleton, Hazel made gems appear, Frank transformed into a tiger, Annabeth pretty much confused the shadowhunters with an complicated lecture, and Piper convinced a lady to give her a one hundred dollar bill, which of course she gave back. Then it was me and Percy's turn. We led everyone to the lake in a secluded part of town. Percy and I walked down to the water's edge. I looked at Percy and he knew what we were going to do. We had performed water shows together at Camp Half-Blood.

"Ready?" he asked me, with a playful gleam in his eyes

" Ready" I confirmed " 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Go" and we started.

It was beautiful, we manipulated the water into shapes, patterns, and beautiful images. We used the show we did for the 4th of July, with the firework imitations. By the end of all of the demonstrations all the Shadowhunters were gaping. Jace was babbling around in latin, which of course everyone understood.

"Tu continere aqua: Nulla tibi potestatem aqua . Pythonissam arte ! Pythonissam arte ! Hic iocus Dic , quaeso est iocus ! Non potest hoc fieri non potest , da mihi ex amicam satagit cor impetum. Quid habet mea."** (Translation: You Control Water! There is no way you can control water. Witch craft! Witch craft! Tell me it's a joke, please tell me this is a joke! This can't be this can't be happening, my ex-girlfriend is trying to give me a heart attack. What is wrong with my life.)**

" Great, you broke my boyfriend. There is now way Clary was controlling the water. It was probably only the boy, and she just pretended because she knows she can't do anything." Candi stated with a smirk

" You wanna bet." I asked raising an eyebrow _Yep, I finally learned how to do that _I thought happily.

" Yeah, it's not like you can do anyth..." she never finished because I splashed some of the lake water in her face. The water smeared her make-up, which was way to loaded on her face by the way. She screamed and ran back to the institute, well tried to run. Because she was in 10-inch heels **(they actually do exist, I have seen 20-inch)** she tripped on a stray branch and fell on her face. She tried to get up but fell again because of her heels. She tried to get up again, and finally succeeded. She ran or rather stumbled back to the institute.

As soon as she left everyone burst out laughing, we laughed for 5 minutes straight, and nearing the end everyone was about dying. Except for Jace who had ran after Candi. We all froze when we heard a snap. We all swiveled around, I had a hand on my necklace. Then out stepped Thalia, carrying an unconscious Reyna, both were covered in blood. When Thalia looked up she sighed with relief and collapsed. Then there was another rustle, and out stepped Valentine, and Sebastian.

" Why, Hello everyone. " spoke Valentine with a evil grin.

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffie. Sorry but if we are lucky I can update later tonight. But tell me how you liked it in your reviews. **

**~ ashcator2002**


	5. Villain Who Lived Past His Last Breath

**Recap**

_As soon as she left everyone burst out laughing, we laughed for 5 minutes straight, and nearing the end everyone was about dying. Except for Jace who had ran after Candi. We all froze when we heard a snap. We all swiveled around, I had a hand on my necklace. Then out stepped Thalia, carrying an unconscious Reyna, both were covered in blood. When Thalia looked up she sighed with relief and collapsed. Then there was another rustle, and out stepped Valentine, and Sebastian._

_" Why, Hello everyone. " spoke Valentine with a evil grin._

**(Clary POV)**

"Valentine" I hiss at the sight of my fake father.

"Sebastian" snarls Isabelle

" Why Hello, long time no see. My daughter is alive and well, and has made some new friends. Who you like to introduce me over a cup of tea? " Valentine asks while giving a fake smile

" I ain't your daughter" I sneer

" I see you finally found out who you are. Well isn't that just icing on the cake"

" What, do you want?" I say as I fight the urge to hurl myself at him

" what I have always wanted. Only this time I will succeed I have some friends" he answers with a cruel smile

" Yeah, like you have friends"

" Oh you don't believe me. Well, perhaps you've heard of Kronos?" The demigods gasp. Well, with

" Oh how about Gaea?" again another gasp from the demigods.

" Maybe, Lilith?" It was the shadowhunters time to gasp"

" See, you do know my friends. Or should I say your worst nightmares." he asks

" Let me just inform you, we will destroy the Clave, and while I'm at it I'll destroy Olympus too." Valentine states while inspecting his nail as if it is no big deal. **( Thank you, jodyowl11 for that)**

Jocelyn launches at Valentine with a seraph blade fully illuminated in her hand. She jumps right over Thalia, and Reyna and right through Valentine. _WAIT! THROUGH VALENTINE. Must be that holographic image he used with Inquisitor Aldertree. _

" Jocelyn, Jocelyn you should no this by now. Did you really think that we would come here in person? You under estimate us" Sebastian speaks up, which surprises us all

**(Sorry CoHF spoiler here)**

"What happened, Sebastian? When we were in Edom your eyes were green like mine, and you were actually on our side?" I ask

" Things change sis, I go with the winning side" he replies with a smirk

**(End of spoiler)**

With that statement said they both disappear. We stand there in a moment of shock. But my mind clicks back to Reyna, and Thalia who has now fallen unconscious. I run over to them and check their wounds. They both have gashes, but not serious enough for them to die.

I glance at Annabeth "Any ambrosia?"

" I left in my bag" she replies

I get up and pick up Thalia, we had become pretty close like how I am with Isabelle, Simon, and Annabeth close. After Jace she comforted me, and if I hadn't been apart of the prophecy I would have taken up the chance to be a Hunter of Artemis, which I had been pondering to do after this mess was over. _If I live that long. _I turn my attention back to the task at hand and carry Thalia bridle style out of the park, with Annabeth following close behind me carrying Reyna. The rest of our group following behind in dead silence.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I dab at the last of Reyna's wounds with a wet cloth, as I had done with Thalia's wounds. when I notice something sticking out form her her shirt pocket. I see it is a piece of crisp silver paper with 5 heart stopping blood red words.

_This is just the beginning_

Just as I finish reading the note for the 20th time Annabeth walks in with a bag of ambrosia.

" Annabeth get everyone on the library quick. We need to talk" I say as she passes me the ambrosia.

I carefully force a piece of ambrosia into both of the unconscious demigods, and they both give a slight swallow. _At least they gave a response. _ I get up leave the infirmary and ask Grover is he can sit by them, which of course he agrees to. After trading posts with Grover I walk to the library. On the way I maul over what happened. _Wow, I can't believe that all of this happened in one night. _

I arrive at the library, longer that it actually should have taken. As I reach the door, I take a deep breath and enter to find Annabeth and Isabelle being held back by their boyfriends from a smirking Candi, who's face was once again covered in make-up.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a shorter chapter, but thank you for reading hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Another Prophecy? Times 2!

**Shout-Out to **

**Guest and thank you again jodyowl11 , thank you for reviewing, and you are right like I could ever stop being awesome. (^.^) \\(^.^)/ (^.^)**

* * *

**Recap**

_I arrive at the library, longer that it actually should have taken. As I reach the door, I take a deep breath and enter to find Annabeth and Isabelle being held back by their boyfriends from a smirking Candi, who's face was once again covered in make-up._

* * *

**(Isabelle POV before Clary comes in) **

When we walk back into the Institute, Clary and Annabeth automatically walk to the infirmary, with the two unconscious girls, whatever their names were. I was still kind of spooked about the whole Valentine-Sebastian encounter, and I can tell that everyone else is too including the demikids... _or was it demigods... no definitely demikids. _Everyone was on their way to there rooms, probably to think about what just happened. I stayed back in the kitchen to get a bite to eat when the blonde girl, Annabeth comes in.

" Hey, Clary just told me to get everyone in to the library. But I don't know where it is, can you show me?" she asks

" Yeah sure, can you get the rest of the demikids, and meet me back here?"

" Actually it's _demigods, _but sure" and with that she ran off.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the library, which is settled in an uncomfortable silence. Well, everyone except Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse, and Robert who had gone to report to the Clave.

" Well, what are we here for? I can't stay here forever I have stuff to do with my life." Candi of course is the first to speak.

" What life?" I mumble earning a glare

" Clary, called us here to talk" Annabeth says breaking me and Candi from our staring contest.

" What does that low-life want. It's not like anything's happening."

" First of all if anyone's a lowlife its you. Second, after you went screaming Valentine, and Sebastian all but threatened us about an upcoming war." I sneer

" Well, what are the demifakes doing here if, it concerns Valentine and Sebastian?" she asks clearly not happy about the events

" OK, seriously it is demigods, and this concerns them too so you need to shut your hideous make-up covered mouth, and wait for Clary like the rest of us!" I slightly yell.

I can feel Simon coming behind me, just in case I maybe "accidentally" hurl a dagger at Candi's face. I can see Annabeth giving Candi a murderous glare, and if looks could kill Candi would be gone in a pile of ash which would burn into oblivion. I could make out Percy inching behind Annabeth too, but he even has on the same glare as Annabeth and I bet me too.

" What so important about Clary, she is just a faking phony who can't even handle a break-up. Like seriously, she is just here to feel special. I can't believe you actually believe all her made up crap. Can't you see that the demiFAKES are just actresses she hired to go along with the story so she can try to take Jace away from me. " she stated with a smirk.

"Not like it would work anyways" she mutters.

I glance at Annabeth and I can see the way I felt mirrored in her face, her and I are going to be great friends. We both give each other a tiny nod and launch ourselves at Candi. Well, at least we try to, because Simon wraps his arms around me, and I can see Percy doing the same for Annabeth.

" Simon, let me GO! I need to wipe that f*****g smile off her motherf*****g face!" I scream.

As I finish that statement the doors to the library and Clary steps in her eyes widening at the scene. But before she can make a sound a shimmering image in the middle of a rainbow appears, with a girl that looked like she could be Clary's twin I swear.

**(Clary POV as she comes in the library)**

Before I can say anything about the scene before me, an iris-message with my non-biological identical twin Rachel Dare comes up.

" Hey, Clary" she sounds breathless like she just came from running a marathon.

" Hey Rachel" I say cautiously

" Okay I don't have much time to explain but we are under attack, I don't know by who originally but Kronos and Gaea are involved, it looks as if they are teaming up with 2 men with stark white hair, and a women who is some type of weird monster. Man, where is my hairbrush when you need it. Sorry getting sidetracked. Anyway, before all of this happened I was painting, and I received another prophecy. But it wasn't as straight forward as the first one. Its more like the Seven Prophecy. Anyway's here it is:

_The crystal mirror may hold the key_

_Come and line up behind the Child of Three_

_Fate lies on golden wings that fly on higher_

_With an angel with rings of everlasting fire"_

" Wait, what does this mean there are already two prophecies about m-" I start

" Actually, there are three that, I received another prophecy right after that. Wow, two omens in one night cannot be good." she says as she cuts me off.

" Well?" I say quirking an eyebrow

" Oh right, yeah here goes:

_Back to were the roots began_

_The burn of a ring will be felt by wrong hands_

_World be saved by a dying wish with great power_

_But with care keep near the final golden flower"_

Just as Rachel finishes we hear a 'boom' and Rachel gasps.

" I have to go I will message you when I get out." and with that she disappears along with the rainbow.

I stare after her in shock still processing the two new prophecies and the old one all about a Child of Three.

" Sit down, we need to talk." I say

As everyone settles down expecting eyes turn to me.

" Well, that was Rachel Dare or Camp Half-Blood's Oracle of Delphi she is the one who receives the prophecies. Turns out there are more than one prophecy about me and we need to figure them out or at least part of then out to find out our next move." I state

" I can't I have to go to bed its like 11:00 , I don't wake up this beautiful in the morning without any sleep." Candi states then turns to Jace " Jace, you coming?" she says with a wink

" No, I want to know what is happening." he states. At that Candi glares at him and stomps out of the room with a "humph"

" So how do you decipher a prophecy?" Jace asks turning to me

_This is going to be a long night. _I think.

* * *

**Well there you go guys, hope you liked it. Also I love hearing your reviews good or bad, and I would like to here your voices. I won't update until I have at least 5 more reviews, and I mean it. I have 21 reviews right now so I will be at, at least 26, so if you love this fic so much you want more you need to review. I NEED the motivation! So GO! GO! GO!**

**~ ashcator2002 (P.S. Just call me Ash)**


	7. Training, Monsters, and FLAMING DAGGERS!

**Finally, 26 reviews! Whoooo! I knew y'all could do it,hears a new chapter just like I promised.**

**Thank you to...**

**\- ClarissaMorgensternFray**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I was very tempted to let Izzy and Annabeth do exactly that, but I still need Candi for the story)**

**\- Awesomies**

**\- ginnypotter**

**\- ****LovePercabeth4eva**

**And thank you so much for the 5 people who responded to the AN**

**Including LovePercabeth4eva, Thank you to the other 4 people who immediatly responded to the AN. Thank you Kuroi 002, Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I am sorry you thought I was cruel. I just love hearing the reviews so much I wanted more at once. Especially yours \\(^-^)/ ), Madam Luna, and ginnyweasleypotterj. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**You five were the ones that completed my challenge for 5 more reviews. You are the ones that mad this chapter happen! So everyone who loves this fic say thank you.**

**~ Ash**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

After a long night of discussing the prophecies, we got absolutely no where. I woke up with a groan at the sound of a knock on my door, and by woke up I mean jumped up, fell off the bed, and then groaned. I got up rubbed my elbow, then went to open the door to find Isabelle standing there in her training clothes.

" Hey Clary! Oh, sorry did I wake you up?" she asked

" Oh know I've been up for hours" I said mid-yawn.

" Right" she said rolling her eyes. " Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to train with me. You know, like old times?" she says

" Oh sure let me just change real quick." I reply as I close the door.

As I pull on a pair of leggings and a blue tie dye shirt saying "Made in the Pacific", I sing one of my favorite songs that pretty much relate to me, which is kind of my habit. To sing songs that relate to my messed up life. **( Disclaimer: The song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera and I do not own it.)**

_After all that you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

By the time I finished they song I had reached the training room. I entered to find not only Izzy but Alec, and _him _were there. Alec and Jace were sparring, and Izzy was throwing daggers. I walked over to her and grabbed several daggers from the rack. I make my way over to a target, and grab my iPod from my pocket and plug in my ear buds. Putting it on shuffle and my next favorite comes on. **(Disclaimer: The song is She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth and I do not own it.)**

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

At the start of the next song which was Say Goodbye by Krewella **(I don't own it) **I had only one dagger left.

_This can't be how it ends_

_Wasted in ignorance_

_The bullets in your breath are_

_All I know, all I know_

_I'll never comprehend_

_Why you left me for dead_

_Promises broke and bent_

_I'm all alone, all alone_

_One more word before I break_

_Look before you fall from grace_

_Read my lips and shut your face_

_Maybe you're the one to blame_

_Same old story every day_

_Trip and fall and run away_

_The truth is gonna find you, _

_It's burning up inside you_

_It still kills me (It still kills me)_

_That I can't change things, (That I can't change things)_

_But I'm still dreaming _

_I'll rewrite the ending,_

_So you'll take back the lies,_

_Before we say our goodbyes, say our goodbyes_

By the end of the first verse I began to let my anger free, but I stopped when I realized what always happens when I get angry. Last time all the faucets at Camp exploded. Let's just say because I am also part Angel the water reactions to my moods are a "bit" stronger than Percy's.

" Hey Clary, do you want to spar." Isabelle says indicating the middle of the floor.

I reply with a nod and unplug my ear buds and put my iPod in the corner. Then walking to the middle of the room I realize I still have a dagger in my hand. Turning to the target which is about 40 feet away, I let off my last bit of anger and hurl it at the target. " It sails through the air with speed to out run a pro race-car, too fast for the eye to see. Well, until it bursts into flames. I'm not surprised though it's happened before, and I always had to put out the fire. As it sinks into the dead enter of the target, the target then burst into flames also. I sigh and watch it for a second, before I extend my hand. A wave of water extends from the water fountain in the corner and douses the target. Which comes out unscathed. Turning around I meet the three shocked gazes of the others.

" How... How did you..." Jace stutters out.

I shrug and make my way over to Izzy who seems to be the first to recover.

" Nice girl, I'm guessing it's the unique mixture of blood?" she inquires raising an eyebrow and I just nod.

Well, lets get on with this, hand-to-hand or with weapons?" I ask

" Hand-to-Hand, I need to see what you can do now."

I grin, and get into my stance,and Isabelle follows my need. We circle each other for a while before Isabelle lunges at me. But I duck and elbow her in the back as she passes. I whirl around, trying to catch her off guard but she has already recovered, grinning like a maniac. This time I lunge ant her and feint a punch to her left, which she goes to block, but I also swing my right foot to trip her up which she realizes too late. She falls to the floor and I am on her in a second. _Too easy _I think to myself.

" I win!" I say with a wide grin.

" Yeah, Yeah. Now can you get off." she tries to scowl but fails and grins back at me.

Slowly letting her up, I dust myself off and she does the same.

" Well, you have certainly been practicing, last time we sparred it took you about 10 minutes to beat me, which if we were sparring for real I would have won in the first 2." she says clapping me on the back.

" Yay, new accomplishment." I say rolling my eyes.

" Yeah, we got to get to school." Alec speaking up for the first time since I got here.

" Yeah, I'll be down in a few" I mumble. I'm going to have to deal with that other monster me and the demigods spotted yesterday. It way a big one, and I was not looking forward to it. It was another Colchis Bull, like the one Percy fought at Camp Half-Blood when Thalia's tree was dying.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

We were at school, and I was gripping my necklace pendant of a heart with angel wings around it **(like the one in the cover image)** in anticipation, tracing over the inscriptions of the words "Thálassa pyrkagiás" (which means Sea Fire in Greek). I also had rubber bracelets on my wrists that turn into daggers. All in all I was the only one that could actually defeat it without help. Plus I was the only one with a free period at the moment when it comes out.

" Clary" Percy says coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. " You've got this, if you need anything just message anyone of us with your mind talk, okay?" I nodded

I said good bye to everyone, but all of the demigods we're giving me worried glances.

I sighed and trudged to the beasts lair. As I neared where I discovered the Bull, my necklace began to grow warm in my palm. I knew it was time. Yanking off my necklace, I whirl around. I think of the song Airplanes by B.O.B and think how ironic the lyrics are to this moment.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you're hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

As I finish the first verse I hear a roar. Scanning the lair again I see glowing black eyes, and a flash of a gold horn. It is here. I pulled my sword out in front of me, and the bull snorted, its gears whirring. Then it charged horns poised at my heart but I jumped over it. It turned to me again and the black eyes were furious. Then it hit me. The eyes were black, when they are supposed to be red.

" Why are your eyes black instead of red?" I asked knowing it wouldn't answer me.

But shockingly it lets out an evil laugh like the one in movies when a villain is about to tell how his sinister plan went perfectly.

" What's so funny?" but the bull continues laughing as it begins to shudder. Then the bull's eyes turn back red, and a demon comes out from inside. The bull was hosting a demon, and not just any demon. The one and only Abbadon.

" This is going to be easy." He says simply giving me a toothy twisted smile.

With that Abbadon disappears. I spin around only to find him behind me.

" What do you want?" I ask letting a little anger seep into my voice. The last time we had faced Abbadon we had almost lost Alec.

" Why, look who's gotten more confident." he mocks me

" Why you ..." I never get to finish my sentence as I feel a sharp pain pierce my back. I stumbled with my sword as my only support. I whirl my head around to see the monster I had forgotten about. The bull.

" Like I said before. Too easy." Abbadon said taunting me.

I slowly stand to my feet still facing Abbadon I turn my head toward the bull, and at that moment the bull rushes at me again, but this time I am slightly more prepared. I whip off one of my rubber bracelets, and immediately turns into a dagger. I hurl the dagger over my shoulder at the bull, and it goes straight towards the bull bursting into flames in the process. The dagger lodges deep into the bulls forehead and the whole monster com-busts. I realize too late that I was turned away from Abbadon for a while, and as I turned my head back I felt Abbadon drag his claws along my front side, then stopping over my stomach he plunges the claws in.

I scream out in pain and slice Seafire toward Abbadon, taking of his head in the process. I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. I had meant for him to be returned to his dimension in the slowest most painful way possible. As I watched Abbadon fold in himself I collapsed.

Blood soaking my clothes and pooling around me, I did the only thing I could do. Using my mind talk, I sent out one simple word, to all off the demigods and shadowhunters.

"Help"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie, but it makes the story better in my opinion. Anyway tell me how you liked it. Please REVIEW! I love reading your reviews especially the funny ones. Thank you to all my amazing readers.**

**~ Ash**


	8. Golden

**Time for Shout-Out's.**

**I would like to say thank you to...**

**\- ginnyweasleypotterj **

**\- ClarissaMorgensternFray **

**\- Alo rain**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (Thanks for all of the compliments, I love you too *cue wink*)**

**Thank you for reviewing guys.**

* * *

**(Recap)**

_I scream out in pain and slice Seafire toward Abbadon, taking off his head in the process. I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. I had meant for him to be returned to his dimension in the slowest most painful way possible. As I watched Abbadon fold in himself I collapsed._

_Blood soaking my clothes and pooling around me, I did the only thing I could do. Using my mind talk, I sent out one simple word, to all off the demigods and shadowhunters._

_"Help"_

* * *

**(Magnus POV) **

I was in class, daydreaming about Alec giving me a island of glitter for our anniversary when a single word interrupted my thoughts.

" Help " it sounded like Clary and she was in trouble.

All of a sudden I got this weird vision. Clary was lying in a pool of blood with a sword by her side. Her green eyes were dull with pain and she seemed to be concentrating on something. Probably trying to send out the same message that had taken me out of my brilliant daydream. The vision zapped out as fast as it had came. I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go to the restroom. When Mr. Tanaka said yes, I made a b-line out of the room. Giving Alec and Percy the demigod a look that said _Somethings up_ but judging by the looks they returned they already knew.

I stood in the hallway waiting for them to be excused, and they came out one minute apart.

" What's wrong?" asks Alec

"Clary." I respond

With that one simple word Percy takes off running in the direction of the field. Forcing me and Alec to follow. When we reached the field we followed Percy underneath the bleachers and into a cave near the bottom. We rushed in and the smell of blood flooded my nose. I turned my head to see Clary looking the same as I saw in the vision. Alec ran past Percy and scooped her up.

" No, no, no, no." he murmured

He then looked at me and mouthed "_Po__rtal_" I immediately obliged. Soon there was a swirling blue portal in front of us. Alec still carrying Clary jumped in, and I was about to follow when I noticed Percy staring at it in shock.

" What is that thing? Is it safe? What does it ..." he never finished, as I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

I was in the infirmary alone, except for an unconscious Clary. I was checking her over, examining the bad wounds she had on her back and her stomach. There was demon poisoning so I needed to do a spell. I had already asked Alec earlier to draw an iratze for her none demonic wounds which had all healed a while ago. I began to chant the spell, and she began to heal.

After a day of watching her, Clary began to stir, but not in a normal way. She was floating, and as I watched the invisible force lifted her to the middle of the room. Clary's form began to glow, still unconscious might I add. The light grew brighter, it was so bright that I had to look away, I was just waiting for the angelic voices to start harmonizing like what happened in the movies. After shielding my eyes for about a minute,, the light died down, and Clary floated back to the bed. The force flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach, and what I saw coming out of her back made me yelp in surprise.

Two feathery golden wings.

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

I woke up to see white. White sheets, white walls, white ceiling, and a white-faced Magnus. Seriously he is looking at me like I sprouted wings. I tried to turn to lay on my back to look at him more closely, but I discovered something was blocking me. Turning my head, I am sure I turned as pale faced as Magnus. Because there on my back where a pair of golden angel wings. I really had grown wings.

I gave a small shriek, and tried to move them away from me. But I only succeeded in making me fall of the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"Ugh." I groan and glance over at Magnus.

He must have recovered from his shock, because his face is back to his normal hue.

"What happened Magnus." I say knowing for sure that I look like hell.

"I should probably show you." he says simply

Soon I am taken into a flashback. I see myself floating midair enveloped in a bright glow, then it grows brighter and I can't see a thing except for Magnus with his figure hunched in the opposite direction. As I turn back I see me floating down to the bed, but now with wings on my back.

As I come back to reality, I am speechless. So to occupy myself I examine my wings. They stretch as wide as my shoulder-width, and they run all the way down to my ankles. They were quite soft to the touch, and they seemed to be glowing in the dimming light.

" They're beautiful." Magnus says

" Thanks. Anyways Magnus, how long was I out?" I ask

" About a day, its Tuesday."

I groan again. " After Tuesday, even the calender goes W T F. "

Magnus gives me a confused look.

" **W**ednesday, **T**hursday, **F**riday." I explain

Realization crosses his face, and he giggles.

" Where are the others?" I ask realizing that he was alone.

" They are in the library." he states " Uh, are you sure you want to go with you new _appendages_ in view?" he adds

"I have to show them Mags, plus I don't think I can hide them."

" Have you even tried?"

" Uhh, No."

" Try. It." he demands, and when Magnus demands something you do it or you might wake up to everything in your room being bedazzled.

I sigh and close my eyes. I concentrate on retracting my new wings into my body. I suddenly feel a pulling sensation that last for about 5 seconds before it stops. I open my eyes again and look over my back. My back was feather free. I turn back to Magnus and grin.

" Maybe I should hide them, at least until I figure out what they mean. But can I tell Isabelle,and Annabeth " I say with a little guilt edging into my voice.

" Fine, You can tell them, and Percy too. I know how older brothers get. " he says with a small laugh

" Thanks Mags, your the best." I say throwing my arms around him.

With that I run out of the room, and into the library. Where I find everyone spread out.

Percy is the first one to notice me.

"Clary." he shouts and rushes over to me dropping the book he had on the couch.

Soon I am enveloped in his arms and he rests his chin on my head. I hug him back, and I see Annabeth running over as well. She also hugs me, but she still has a troubled look in her eyes.

" What happened?" she asks worry think in her voice

" This is going to be a while, I suggest you all sit down." I say glancing around the room. Unfortunately Candi is there _ugh, can this week get any worse._

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After explaining to everyone what happened. Everyone was speechless, . Well, except for Jace and Candi. Jace was once again rambling in another language, but except this time it was in Romanian. _I thought he only knew a little Romanian, well he sure has been studying._ Candi just looked like she didn't care.

" Well anyhow, did anyone figure anything out with the prophecies?" I ask trying to break the silence.

" I think we should figure out what the prophecy meant by _With an angel with rings of everlasting fire_?" Annabeth says.

" Wait, a minute that sounds kind of familiar. I think it was in a book in this library." Alec speaks up

"Everyone check every book in here for something relating rings of fire." I say

" Why do we have to listen to the b****, the little lowlife can't even order a dog to roll over." Candi says smirking.

" Why don't you just shut up okay. Because I don't see you doing anything right now." I challenge

" Well do you know why? Because there is absolutely nothing to worry about." She says and that just makes me grow angrier. I swear the room just got brighter.

" You listen here b****. In case you haven't notice the existence of the world is on the line. You on the other hand believe that is is going to be some minor earthquake that nobody is going to feel. Well news flash, the world is on the brink of destruction and we are the only ones who can stop it. While you just sit here inspecting your messed up nails, and doing absolutely nothing. So if you are going to do absolutely nothing I am just going to have to ask you to leave, and if you don't I am just going to force you to leave. Is. That. Clear?" I shout

She doesn't respond, just staring at me in shock. Actually she is staring above me in shock. I slowly turn my head to see what she is staring at, and to my horror I see that my wings have escaped, and were standing erect. They were glowing brightly, and I noticed my hair had turned to flames. I tried to calm down and my hair turned back into hair, then my wings relaxed but didn't go back in, they sat there standing out of my back.

"What. The F***." I hear Isabelle whisper slowly staring up in shock.

* * *

**Once again, I am sorry if that is another cliffie. But thank you for reading. I updated sooner because I didn't what any of my readers going insane (and you know who you are *wink wink*.) Thank you again, and please REVIEW.**

**~ Ash**


	9. First Wings and Now New Swords

**Time for Shout-Outs! **

**Thank you too,**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( once again thank you for the compliments, and I don't want you going crazy on me)**

**\- Guest (Thank you, I will try to add more of it)**

**\- jodyowl11 ( I will try to asap everytime)**

**-ginnyweasleypotterj (Thank you)**

**-ClarissaMorgensternFray (I agree but, I still need her for the story)**

**Hope all my readers like this next chapter.**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

I told everyone about my wings, and I no longer need to hide them except when I am going outside. We decided on waiting to search the library for the next day, so after saying goodnight I had trudged into my room, and immediately fell asleep. Soon after dreams flooded my head.

_(Italics=Clary's Dream)_

_I was standing on a cloud, how I don't know but I was glowing. As I looked up I saw a huge golden gate standing out against the blue sky. Continuing to stare at it, it slowly began to slide open, and standing behind it were the twelve Olympian gods. Sweeping my gaze over them, they all gave me a warm smile even Hades which surprised me, the best I get form him was a scowl._

_" We have been waiting for you Child of Three, it is a pleasure to meet you." says Zeus his voice like a clap of thunder._

_" The pleasure is all mine, and please just call me Clary." I say suddenly feeling small_

_" My daughter, I am so happy to see you. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and Percy. Just by you being my kids." Poseidon speaks while crushing me with his massive arms._

_When he finally let's me go, Athena walks up, her olive colored chiton flowing behind her._

_" i have seen the way you have befriended Annabeth and I would like to thank you for being good to her . But anyways I and the other Olympians would like to bestow upon you these gifts, they are the final ones of their kind. They will help you in your times of need and you will know when."_

_As she said the word gifts there was a blinding flash and two katanas appeared. One had an ocean blue handle with emeralds encrusted into it, the words " Blue Flame" carved into the side in Greek. The other was completely covered in a brilliant gold, the handle also was encrusted with emeralds with the word "Flower" carved on the side in Greek. Weird name for a sword, I thought._

_" Take them child, and may they bring you strength." and those were the lasts words I hears as I wake up._

Blinking my eyes open looking at the clock, 7:00 am. _Well I can't go to sleep now. _Then I notice that there is something in my hands. I look down and see the two katanas. I gasp and sit up straight. _I have got to talk to Annabeth, Percy, Simon, and Isabelle. They are the only ones that I can keep close to me at the moment. _I slowly get up and shower. I pull on a pair of black leggings, an emerald green tank top, and a leather jacket. Then putting my wild hair into a high ponytail, I grab the katanas and strap them to my back. I creep out into the hall and make my way to Annabeth's room. Which is luckily right next to Isabelle's, Simon's and Percy's. I give a quiet knock and wait.

The door swings open revealing an annoyed Percy. A very red faced Annabeth behind him.

" Do I really want to know?" I ask

" No, I don't think you do." he responds

" Well I need to talk to you guys, so please get ready and meet me at the front door."

"Fine, give us twenty minutes." he says

" I'll wait for ten and if you are not there by then you just won't find out."

With that I turn around and hed over to Isabelle's room. I knock on her door, and it takes her five minutes to open it.

"Why are you waking me up at this unholy hour."

"I have something important to talk to you about, and unless you don't want to know I suggest you be at the front door in ten minutes." I reply

" Oh, and tell Simon too." I say turning around

" How do you know, I'm with Simon"

" I can hear him still snoring in your room." I call over my shoulder and saunter toward the front door.

Ten minutes later, all four teenagers are walking down the stairs toward me. All of them still half asleep.

" Okay so what did you want to tell us?" Percy yawns again

" Not here, come with me."

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

We arrive at Central Park, and we make our way to the secluded training area. Once I stop everyone begins to notice the swords on my back.

" Hey, whats with the new arms?" Percy asks pointing to Flame, which I decided to call Blue Flame for short.

" That's what I came here to talk to you about."

With that I sat down and explained to them my dream. After I finish explaining I get different looks.

Percy and Simon looked shocked, Annabeth had her thinking look, and Isabelle looked amazed.

" So you got two katanas from the Olympian's and they never really exactly told you why?" Simon asks

" Yeah, that's kind off how they are. Not giving any precious hints that could possibly save the world." I say sarcastically

" I think we should start heading back guys, we can figure this out a little later. Where and at what time do you want to meet to discuss the katanas?" Annabeth asks

" Taki's at 9:00 pm. " me and Isabelle say in complete synchronization.

" Deal. But where is Taki's?" Percy finally asks

"Don't worry. Just meet us at the door at 8:30 and we will take you." Isabelle says

" Great. Let's get back. The others are probably freaking out about where we went." I sigh

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Nine o'clock came around and we were sitting in a Taki's booth.

" I've been thinking." Annabeth starts " Remember the part of the prophecy that says "_With an angel with rings of everlasting fire _and then the line that says _Back to were the roots began. _Well, I think they were talking about how to find these "rings of everlasting fire", I think they are trying to say that the rings are somewhere where they were first made." she pauses "But where could that be?" she says after a while

" I don't know, maybe we should check out the library at the Institute." I say

" We should talk to Alec about that." Isabelle states

Suddenly, I begin to fell dizzy, and my vision begins to out. Shaking my head I begin to breath heavily, and my palms break out into a sweat.

" Clary are you o..."

I never heard the last over her question as I black out.

_Blinking my eyes open I realize I am outside of Alicante standing over the mirror like surface of Lake Lyn. Watching the still waters an image appears, it is of a battlefield I can see demons, demigods, shadowhunters, and monsters all fighting each other. Then floating over them I see the figures of Kronos, Gaea, Valentine, Sebastian, and Lilith. Not far below them I see myself fighting my way through the masses to get to a clear patch of grass. As I watch myself reach the clear space the other me crouches down and unfurls her wings. With one hand on the ground she stretches them as far out as possible and launches into the air. Hovering right behind the five villains other me's wings begin to glow and her hair turns to fire. As I watch her eyes began to glow, which spread to the rest of the battle field. As I start to wake I hear the words from the second prophecy "__The crystal mirror may hold the key"_

With that last thought I jolt awake. My head shoots up and hits something hard.

" Dang girl, calm down. What happened" an irritated Isabelle asks. But I don't respond.

"Clary?" she says her voice becoming panicked

But I don't hear her, I am still thinking about what he dream meant. Then it hits me. _The crystal mirror may hold the key. Mirror. Mortal Instruments. Mortal Mirror. Lake Lyn. Lake Lyn is the Mortal Mirror. Battle field. Mortal Mirror holds the key. Lake Lyn is where the battle takes place. _My thoughts were running a mile a minute.

" Guys, Lake Lyn is the crystal mirror in the prophecy. That is where the battlefield will be, and that is where the rings were made. Lake Lyn is the key."

They all give me confused looks. I then explain them the vision I just had, and they begin to process the information.

" We have to go Lake Lyn then." Isabelle says " and soon."

**(Unknown POV)**

_Listening in on Clary's conversation at Taki's was too easy_ I think as I walk back to my boss's HQ. Walking into the office I suddenly feel a little self-concious and twist my black skull bracelet. I always feel this way when I go to talk to Valentine, I should be used to it now.

Suddenly a voice boomed from behind the desk.

" I assume you have new info on Clary's plans."

" Yes sir." and I begin to explain what Clary had talked about in the diner.


	10. Scylla

**Sorry for not updating. I had a competition and it was Nationals so it was pretty important. We got 4th overall! Anyways...**

**Time for Shout-Outs!**

**I would like to thank**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (If I go to tartarus I won't be able to update *wink*. Thank you for the review !)**

**\- jodyowl11 (Thank you for the review and the suggestion, I will try my best to)**

**\- Guest (Don't want you going crazy on me)**

**\- ginnyweasleypotterj **

**\- TheCityOfFandoms934**

**\- Guest**

**I would like to thank every single one of you for reviewing, it helps to push me on.**

**Now, the moment of truth! The New Chapter!**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

When we got back we immediately informed the others about what we discovered about going to Lake Lyn, and at the moment we were all gathering for the trip. When we had gotten back we had discovered Reyna and Thalia had woken up and they were now joining us. We had to explain everything that happened to us from start to current, and they were now in the know.

" Hey wheres Leo?" asked Hazel

" He's upstairs iris messaging Calypso." Jason states

I swear those too are too cute together, they had officially tied the knot the day after we arrived at the Institute.

" I'm here!" Leo shouts coming out of the elevator.

" Well, Lets go!" I shout

Pulling my stele from my boot I begin to draw a portal rune. Once it's complete I begin to see the swirling blue, white mass. Stepping back I let the others go in first. Everyone stepped through with the shadowhunters giving the demigods suspicious looks.

As the last of the group stepped through I checked my back again to make sure that my wings were hidden from view. Seeing that they were no longer there in plain sight I took a breath and stepped through myself.

Arriving on the next side, I see all of the demigods are on the ground including the satyrs. I can see Candi snickering behind her hand. Rolling my eyes I take in my surroundings.

We are standing at the top of a hill overlooking Lake Lyn, whose familiar waters were clearly reflecting the sky.

" Let's get a move on." I say as I begin walking down the hill.

Then it hits me I this would be perfect practice for my wings, and I don't think anybody else will be out here. Without another thought I spread my wings. Watching as the gold feathers caught the light of the sun, and feeling the wind rustle them.

" I be right back." I say

Before I turn back I see everyone's eyes widening at seeing my wings again. I guess they are still not used to seeing them.

I take a running start, Lifting my wings I catch the wind and I begin to flap. Let's just say flying is not as easy as it looks in movies. It takes me several minutes to get the hang of it and I then begin to fly gracefully. When I am confident enough I begin doing tricks.

I flip, and turn, and loop. Cherishing the feeling of the wind tousle my hair. I then fly straight up, loving the feel of my wings cutting through the air. I then look down to see that the others have reached the lake.

Making a the decision to perform a final stunt I fold my wings to my back, but not to where you can't see them. Close my eyes and begin to free-fall. Straight as I pencil I drop through the sky like a stone.

Opening my eyes again, I sense the ground about a hundred feet beneath me. I open my wings again, which slows my fall a little but not by a lot. I don't move my wings, I just keep them outstretched and when the ground comes I am ready. I land in a crouch my wings standing proud behind me.

I look up to see Candi passed out in Jace's arms. Realizing that I must have given her a heart attack seeing that I had landed suddenly in front of her.

"Umm... Sorry." I say with a sheepish grin.

But Jace just scowls, and sets Candi down.

I turn back to the lake, staring into the still waters. Suddenly there is a ripple, then a set of eyes pops out. Then another set. A head. Another Head. Then another. Then three more. Six arm. The chest. A leg. The other leg. Ten more legs. Within seconds a huge creature comes up. I remember it from the Greek mythology books from Camp Half-Blood.

" It's Scylla" I say **(Which is actually a real mythological creature.)**

I grab Flame and Flower from my thigh sheaths, pulling them out I walk a little closer to the lake. My swords dragging lines through the ground on either side of me. I look back for a brief second and notice that the demigods are still giving the shadowhunters wary looks as they all pull out their weapons.

Turning back Scylla bellows out a large roar while extending to it's fifteen foot tall height, it's dark blue scales stretching out. Out of the blue one head snaps in my direction but I dodge and lodge Flame into the large blue snake-like eyes. Golden ichor sprays out coating my clothes. Which sucks because I really liked this jacket. Shaking out my head I watch as Scylla swings one of her twelve tentacle legs to where Jace and Candi stand. Jace is having a hard time throwing an attack with Candi still needing his support. So I do the only thing I can I run for them. Oh did I mention I now have super speed. I had discovered it in a morning jog.

Reaching them in seconds I swing out with both my katanas in a downward arch and slice right through the tentacle. Turning around I look into Jace's eyes and see something I never thought I would see him looking at me with ever again.

Love.

I turn away and pretend to be keeping watch, the tension is too much for me.

" Are you okay." I ask as I watch Piper shoot a ripe watermelon into one of Scylla's six heads. Causing the beast to let out another roar, revealing it's three rows of teeth. Another tentacle comes flying and I slice through that one before he can respond.

" Yeah."

My heart is beating wildly, just the thought of Jace being so close to me. When I see something glimmer from the back of Scylla's tail, it's a stone. Quickly mauling over what I read I remember that Scylla has a stone set on it's tail which is basically it's life source. Remove it from it's place and the beast is down.

" Annabeth I have an idea. " I yell out over the sound of the lake waves caused by Scylla. Annabeth looks up from stabbing the chest with her drakon-bone sword. She sees me then begins to run over as fast as she can. What she doesn't notice as she is running is the approaching head behind her.

As if by instinct my hand extends and a column of fire shoots out and the head swerves to avoid it, but gets caught anyways. I stare down at my hand in shock, but there is now time to think about it now as Annabeth has finally reached me. Her gaze full of shock.

" No time to explain, but I need you to give me a leg up so I will fly faster. Okay let's go." I gush out

Adjusting her hands Annabeth gives me a leg up and I launch into the air. Cutting through the air like a dart I fly straight to the tail. Being mindful not to get hit by the tentacles.

Closing in on the tail I fail to notice the head that swings my way. By the time I do notice it the teeth have already sink into one of my wings. I cry out, which is new because shadowhunters don't usually do that. But this was one of the most excruciatingly painful wound I have ever felt. I can't feel my wing so I know I won't be able to use it. Spiraling downward I twist so I would land directly on the tail. Well at least that plan works out. Balancing on the tail, that has finally seemed to still I inch my way to the edge. Looking back, I see another head about to close it's jaws around Isabelle.

Making yet another quick decision, I lunge forward while seizing the stone in my hand. Landing in a heap on the edge of the lake, I lay on the ground unable to move. I can feel my consciousness slipping away, so I grasp the stone closer and it grows unusually warm. Through slit eyes I watch Scylla still and begin to fall toward me.

Not even caring anymore I just watch the huge body fall. Then I see a blur of black hair, and I am wrapped in warm arms as it drags me out of the way.

_Crash _

If the person had have come any second later I would have been crushed.

" Thanks " I mutter weakly the stone still warm in my grasp. I slowly turn around to find the most unexpected person holding me.

Alec.

"You saved my life" I say with a small smile

He returns it. " Well, you are like another little sister to me. I can't lose you again." he says while drawing an iratze on me. But my wings weren't healing.

As I begin to feel the strength return to me I look back down at the stone. Now seeing that it was glowing a red-orange

I gasp the pain in my wings forgotten as the stone begins to crack.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. (P.S my disclaimer for all my stories are at the top of my profile page. In case you were wondering)**

**~Ash**


	11. Rebirth of an Ember

**It's time for...**

**SHOUT -OUTS**

**Thank yo to..**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (Thank you so much. Also don't worry about Candi. I have something in store. Plus calling me sweetheart is fine.)**

**\- jody black ( Thanks for the review, and I am very glad you like my writing style.)**

**-****ginnyweasleypotterj ( I liked that part too, I was going to do Jace in that part but I thought Alec would be better more bonding between him and Clary. Anyways thanks for the review)**

* * *

**Recap**

_As I begin to feel the strength return to me I look back down at the stone. Now seeing that it was glowing a red-orange_

_I gasp the pain in my wings forgotten as the stone begins to crack._

**(Clary POV)**

Everyone watches in awe as the stone... or rather egg begins to crack open. Then I realize the egg is growing brighter and warmer only meaning one thing.

" Everyone get back!" I say

Everyone except me steps back about ten feet. I just grasp onto the egg tighter. Then with a burst of sound and a flash of a blinding light the egg blows apart but I somehow remain unharmed. A ball of fire floats out of my arms and above my head. The ball begins to take the form of a ..

" A phoenix." I murmur staring up at the majestic bird.

Watching the flickering embers of the phoenix's wings. I glance away from the wings and notice the dark red rings standing out from it's yellow-orange chest.

As clearly as if it can speak I hear the phoenix begin to speak in my mind.

_You have released me from my prison made by Scylla I am deeply in dept to you. Master."_ it says by the sound, of it I think it is a girl.

" Wait what do you mean master?" I ask while glancing at the others I notice that everyone is staring at me weirdly _So they must not hear it. _I think to myself.

_You have saved me so I am now in eternal dept, you are now my master. _The phoenix says while bowing it's head

" Okay, but please don't call me master Clary is fine. Also do you have a name?" I say as the phoenix lands on my outstretched arm.

_My name is what you want it to be_ she says while fluffing out here flaming feathers.

" How about ... hmm.. Fackel which means "Flare" in German. You know because when you first came out of the egg all I saw was a big flare of light, you know like an emergency flare."

_Mmmm I like that. Fackel it is. _says Fackel with a caw of contempt.

" Guys" I say while turning back to the others " This is Fackel my new pet phoenix." I say while giving Fackel a small scratch on her chin.

" Why were you talking to yourself?" Jace asks

"Because she's a weirdo." Candi says. _Huh I guess she came to. That was too quick._

" No because she can communicate telepathically." I sneer

Then I look at Fackel. " Say hi Fackel."

_Hello _I hear in my mind. Looking at the others I can tell the others heard it as well judging form the step they all took back in surprise. They did it in such never to be repeated synchronization it would have been comical if it had been in any other situation.

" The bird talked. In my head. Wait why couldn't we hear it when it was talking to you?" Isabelle asks incredulously

" I guess she can choose who she talks to." I shrug " I don't know."

" How come she's not burning you." Candi asks

" I don't know. It just doesn't burn" I shrug again stroking Fackel's head

" Then it shouldn't burn any of us." Jace says extending his toward Fackel.

As soon as his hand touches the feathers on Fackel's back, Jace yanks his hand away with a yelp.

" S***. Why the f*** did that burn?" He say while giving Fackel the evil eye.

" Maybe she doesn't want you to touch her." I say " Maybe she is just very selective." I shrug

We spend about ten minutes with everyone trying to touch Fackel with out getting burned, but they all ended with the same result as Jace. Burned hands.

" Or maybe it's just me and my weird genes?" I suggest

" Your genes aren't weird." Isabelle says " It's special, unique, one-of-a-kind. Anything but weird."

" Thanks" I reply with a hug.

" Well I hate to interrupt this touching moment." Candi interrupts with mock sympathy " But in case anyone has noticed it's dark."

" Also not to ruin the mood even further, the lake is kind of rippling again." Jason states

We all whip around to see that indeed the lake is once again moving. Before I can say what to do Fackel flies from my arm and straight into the now whirlpool form of the lake. But she didn't disappear before turning to me saying "_follow me"_.

" I'll be back." I say over my shoulder.

" No Clary wait your wing..." I don't hear what else Alec has to say as I unfold my wings. Looking behind me I notice that my wings have healed themselves, I guess all I needed was to rest them.

" Just wait for me back at the institute." I call back before launching into the swirling pool. I fold my wings back and free fall to the bottom.

Once I land I look up to see Fackel circling over the head of an beautiful young woman, until I realize she isn't a woman, but an angel. She turn around with her brilliant blue hair swirling behind her.

" I have been waiting for you Clarissa Morgenstern." she says giving me a wide grin.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was a little short, but I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**~Ash**


	12. Bath Kol

**Schools Out for me. YAY! I should be able to update quicker now. Also I know there has been a mix up in my chapters, the reason it says I updated but I still have 11 chapters is because I added a new chapter called "Rebirth of an Ember" and I deleted my previous authors note. So I hope that clears things up. Anyways...**

**Time for SHOUT-OUTS,**

**I like to say a big thank you to ...**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( That is actually really good punishment. As long as it doesn't happen to me, and yes I think I do have at least 10 more chapter in me. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**\- ****sivu001 (hope that cleared the mix-up, sorry about that. Also thanks for reviewing)**

**\- ****pandoraandamanda077 (I am glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing)**

**Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_" Just wait for me back at the institute." I call back before launching into the swirling pool. I fold my wings back and free fall to the bottom._

_Once I land I look up to see Fackel circling over the head of an beautiful young woman, until I realize she isn't a woman, but an angel. She turn around with her brilliant blue hair swirling behind her._

_" I have been waiting for you Clarissa Morgenstern." she says giving me a wide grin._

**(Clary POV)**

I stare at the angel, surprised that she knows me, but the again she is an angel.

" Hello I am Bath Kol, the angel of prophecy. But I hate the name, you can call me by my middle name Ashling, or Ash for short. Which means vision or dream ."she says

" H ... Hi." I stutter out.

" I have been waiting for you." Ash repeats

"Why have you been waiting for me Ash?"

"I was the original person who gave all of the prophecies about you. I have summoned you to me to give you help, but we have to hurry before the gods or Raziel find out. Just a hint I can't give you a direct answer, all angels were put under oath that we wouldn't directly interfere on Earth." she explains " I also can only give you one hint at a time. So I will have to come to you again."

" So what have you to tell me?" I ask

" Do you remember the latest two prophecies?"

"_The crystal mirror may hold the key_

_Come and line up behind the Child of Three_

_Fate lies on golden wings that fly on higher_

_With an angel with rings of everlasting fire _

and the other one was.

_Back to were the roots began_

_The burn of a ring will be felt by wrong hands_

_World be saved by a dying wish with great power_

_But with care keep near the final golden flower" _I state.

" What have you figured out already?" she asks twirling a finger around her blue hair. **(Blue is my favorite color. EEEK. )**

"Well I know that Lake Lyn is going to be where the final battle is, and I know that these katanas..." gesturing to my hips." are somehow supposed to help me. Somehow Lake Lyn is going to have the key to saving the world." I say while looking suspiciously at Ash. _Maybe she is the key. _"Other than that I am completely clueless."

" What do you know about the rings of everlasting fire?" Ash says scratching Fackel's head from where she sat perched on Ash's shoulder.

" I know that they are supposed to be from Lake Lyn somehow and that if the wrong person touches it then they will be ... burned." I look at Fackel again.

Ash is currently tracing her fingers along the rings on Fackel's chest.

I do a double take.

_Fackel was reborn in Lake Lyn. That is where the rings of fire were supposed to be. Fackel also happens to be a phoenix which is a fire bird, and they never die they are just reborn. So they are technically everlasting. Rings of Everlasting Fire. The rings on Fackel's chest are the Rings of Everlasting Fire. _

My scattered thoughts flying threw my brain at the speed of light.

" The rings on Fackel's chest are THE Rings of Everlasting Fire." I gasp out. Sudden; out of breath.

Ash smiles at me, and Fackel flies back to my shoulder.

" That is why Fackel burned my friends." _Well minus two of them. _" _The burn of a ring will be felt by wrong hands." _I recite again.

" I am glad I can help you, I will be back." Ash says as she turns around, she begins walking away only to stop in her tracks. " Remember Clary. Trust your instincts, and follow your heart."

My vision begins to fade to black. When I finally can see again I am standing in the Institute library.

_Trust your instincts, and follow your heart _Ash's last words ringing in my mind.

_I may have just made a new friend._ I think as I walk out of the library smiling.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter was a little short. I will try to make the next one longer. Happy reading my fangirls/boys. Remember please review.**

**~ Ash**


	13. AN(No update, but it needed to be said)

I don't know who posted the review, but I do not like to deal with chain messages. (Especially the "I am dead" ones). Please if you have any messages that you're going to pass around. Just skip me over. So please to whoever posted the chain message as a review. Please do not do it again. EVER! I have deleted it but I just wanted you to know, not to do that.

Thanks

~ Ash


	14. Flame Eyes and a Plan

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**\- ginnyweasleypotterj (I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviews)**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I'm glad you liked that chapter, and I believe that it wasn't you. Plus, no I did not die it's just that my older sister is staying over and I haven't seen her in forever so I wanted to spend some real quality time with her. Without my laptop unfortunately.)**

**\- Love this ( I'm glad you like it. thanks for reviewing. )**

**Also I would like to hear what you think should happen, just to get some more ideas that will please you guys. **

**Well here is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**(Unknown POV)**

Reporting back to Valentine on the outcome of placing the Scylla in Lake Lyn was nerve-racking. Especially since as I got further and further into the story a vein in Valentine's head got bigger and bigger.

He shouts at me for not doing something to stop her from getting to the phoenix. It's always Skylar you should've done this or Skylar you should've done that, never was oh you did a great job Skylar you deserve a day off. Honestly I was too scared in that moment. Really scared. Seeing Scylla that close up and the shock of seeing Clary with wings that were exactly like mine was too much in one day. Of course Valentine doesn't care, to him I'm just some lazy spy who cries her heart out over a broken nail on the job.

Sometimes I wonder why I ever signed that contract to work with him, trading places with Candi one of Clary's shadowhunter friends (or not friends). She was working against them for Valentine but she quit after he threatened to hurt her _Jacey_. She didn't leave freely though. Valentine enchanted her skull bracelet to make sure she didn't go around blabbering abut how she used to spy for him, for good measure he threaten if she did manage to tell that he would end up killing her boyfriend.

I hate the man, but I can't leave. He said that he would kill my twin sister Journey. Valentine is a monster and he follows through with his threats, especially the beatings. I carry so many scars that I don't bother to cover them up anymore, and it's not like my "brother" helps if anything he makes it worse. My Dad is probably not even looking over me like he said he would. Other than my powers I have no connections with my dad. I don't even look like him, I look like my fake dad the one who ties to claim me.

I will find a way to get back to my Mom, ... and my younger sister even is she never knew about me. I will escape Valentine with my sister , but for know I will have to watch my family from a distance, while still fulfilling my job.

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

_Beep Beep Beep_

I growl and pick Andrew and throw it across the room, Andrew (aka the alarm clock) hit the wall with a loud _thunk. _Without saying the current condition of the alarm clock let's just say that Andrew won't be waking me up any more. I smile satisfactorily and snuggle back into the sheets of my bed.

The previous night had left me beat, with all that had happened with Scylla, Fackel, and Ash. I almost thought my brain would all of a sudden decided to go on vacation, just to get away from the mess that I call my life. It's just that everything is happening so fast that it is very hard to process.

Just as I am about to doze back off, both Isabelle and Annabeth come in screaming in probably practiced unison.

" CLAAAAAAAARYYYYY. TIME TO GET UUUUUUUP"

I try to pretend that I'm still asleep, even though I know it is basically a suicide attempt.

They both whack me rhythmically with my own pillows. God, I swear these two should have never been introduced to each other.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." i say waving my hands blindly

They both snicker and toss my pillows at me.

" So what did you want so badly that you had to almost murder me with my own pillows?" I inquire raising an eyebrow

" Oh nothing we just wanted you up." Isabelle says smirking with a glance at Annabeth who is mirroring her expression.

I decide to mess with them and I unfold my wings and my hair turns to fire.

" You dare to wake me like that for the fun of it. Well you have another thing coming." I screech in my best monster voice.

" No. We're sorry, please Clary calm down. Whoa, your irises are flickering the color of fire." Isabelle says

" You had this coming." I say before I run and grab their hands pulling them out into the hallway. Launching into the air I try my best no to laugh as I hear them screaming.

I fly out side and go up to the top of the Institute . They are screaming louder now.

" I wonder what would happen if I accidentally let go because of a sneeze. Uh oh. I feel an itch coming on. A... A... A." I say still in character.

" NO NO NO. WE"RE SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT PLEASE. GOSH GIRL TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Isabelle shouts.

That's all it takes for me to burst out laughing.

I fly back inside almost crying with laughter. Apparently Alec and Jace had followed us outside to see what was happening and were now howling with me.

" What did they do to deserve that." Alec says, while Annabeth and Isabelle glared at me.

" Woke me up by smacking me with pillows. My OWN pillows," I choke out when I am finally able to speak.

" Whoa Clary what happened to your eyes they are the color of fire." Jace says staring at me

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

" It's what happens when a phoenix chooses you as it's master. So from now on when you feel high levels of emotion your irises will change to look like flicker embers" Annabeth says " I would have told you before you decided to dangle us over the building."

I shrug and tuck my wings back into there sheaths.

" Hey do ya'll want to come train with us?" Isabelle says turning to Annabeth

" Sure, but where do you train?" Annabeth replies

" Oh don't worry about that just meet me hear in about 10 minutes."

" I'll go tell the rest of us."

With that we make our way up to our rooms to get changed.

* * *

**(Jace's POV)**

I'm still in love with Clary. I have finally admitted to myself.

I'm still in love with Clary.

I need to come up with a plan to get her back, and fast. I need to feel her lips on mine again.

I maul over what I need to do.

Step 1: Put down Candi gently

Step 2: Get on Clary's good side

I'm stuck how exactly do I get on Clary's good side. She doesn't show any real emotions toward me. After about 5 minutes of sitting there thinking I finally realize that Clary only shows emotions around me when she is listening to music. Finally an idea pops into my head. So my plan is now.

Step 1: Put down Candi gently

Step 2: Get on Clary's good side by writing her a song

Step 3: Lead Clary up to the piano room, then sing her the song

Step 4: Get Clary back

Step 5 (if needed): If step 4 fails, come up with Plan B

I pull out a piece of paper and then start on the song.

It's time to get MY Clary back.

* * *

**I'm sorry if Jace's POV seemed rushed, but just hang in there with me. Love you guys. Please review.**

**~Ash**


	15. Flame Eyes vs The Candied Slut

**I am so sorry for not updating in like ... forever, but my school gave me three projects that I have to finish for when we get back and it takes up a big part of my grade. Plus I was going to update when I got back from my family reunion out of town, but my birthday kind off set me back. I hope that justifies me at least a little.**

**Time For Shout Outs!**

**I liked to thank all of you people who reviewed...**

**\- ILOVEYOUCLACE (I will. I have made it my duty to finish all of my stories, because I really don't like it when I read a really good story and then the writer hasn't updated in years. Months I can understand though.)**

**\- ella (Thanks for reviewing, and I will try my best.)**

**\- Loved it (Thank you, I am glad you like it.)**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( No I haven't died, I also am having a little trouble coming up with things to thicken the plot, but I think i have it down now)**

**Just so you know I would also like to thank all of the people that Favorited or Followed this story. I don't want you to feel forgotten. I love you guys ;-).**

**Now without further a due the new chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

As I changed into my training gear I hummed the lyrics to 'Open Your Eyes' by Bea Miller. Which just so happened to be me, Annabeth, and Isabelle's song. The song that happened to be playing on the radio when we were bonding in my room.

I had just finished strapping my katanas into my thigh sheaths when a knock sounded on my door. Opening it I notice that it's Thalia.

" Hey Clary I heard we we're sparring with the shadowhunters. Are you ready ?" Thalia asks the excitement clear in her voice.

"Yep let's go." I say walking out into the hall.

Walking toward the training room we hear a sob, and a muffled voice coming from Jace's room.

" But Jace ..." the voice says who I now recognize as Candi.

" No Candi. I'm sorry but it's over." Jace replies. I suck in a breath, _he's breaking up with Candi_ I think as I glance at Thalia who is mirroring how I feel in her expression.

" Is this because of Clary?" Candi sneers back

" That is none of your business." Jace speaks suddenly defensive.

Candi picking up on his defensiveness shrieks at him in rage. " I knew it. That boyfriend stealing b****."

By then I had-had enough and once again began walking toward the training room, with Thalia scrambling behind.

After walking in silence for a minute or two by Thalia.

" He's the one who cheated on you right?" she asks purely curious by the tone in her voice

"Yeah." I say suddenly interested in my shoes.

" You still love him don't you? I can see it in the way you look at him." she says

I look up at her eyes widening slightly, because what she said is true. I do still have feelings for Jace, but what he did was too much for me to take.

" He doesn't deserve you" she says suddenly after studying me for another minute. " You are you're good for him, but if you need me I will be there for you. I will also be there to keep Blondie in check. Seriously that guy has the ego the size of Russia, it drives me nuts. If I ever get the chance I'd like to knock a couple inches off his head."

" Thanks Thalia. You are the most amazing friend anyone can ask for."

Not that the others are any different it's just that Thalia and I can connect in a deeper level were were able to understand each other with just a simple look.

We walk into the training room to see that everyone is here except for Candi and Jace.

Making our way over to the sparring area.

" Hey guys while we wait for Jace and Candi, how about we figure out who will be sparring against who? " I receive a series nods at this

" Alright who_ doesn't_ want to spar?"

Jason, Piper, Frank, Nico, Simon, and Grover all raise their hands. Which leaves Jace, Candi, Alec, Isabelle, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, and my wonderful self to spar.

We begin making the brackets while we still wait for Jace and Candi.

When we finish Jace and Candi coming storming in both with equal faces of annoyance.

I give them a glance at them to find Candi glaring at me before looking back at the brackets. On the right is Isabelle vs. Reyna, and Jace vs. Thalia. Looking to the left the brackets go Annabeth vs. Hazel, Percy vs. Alec, and Me vs. Candi (which by the way I might actually enjoy)

I begin to draw runes on the weapons so no one will get hurt, the rune prevents anyone from receiving fatal blows. So when a killer blow is dealt the weapon bounces back and the victim of the blow is marked with a red circle on their forehead, which comes off if you wipe it.

When we begin to setup for the matches I feel pricks on my back signaling that someone is staring at me and I have a feeling I know who it is. Looking back my suspicions are confirmed when I find golden orbs staring into my back. I quickly turn back remembering his and Candi's words from earlier_ " Is this because of Clary?" " That is none of your business." _he didn't deny it. Could he still have feelings for me? I shake that thought out of my mind as I watch the first match. Annabeth vs. Hazel.

They take their stances and draw their weapons, Annabeth with her drakon bone sword and Hazel with her imperial gold spatha.

* * *

**Time Skip (Sorry)**

* * *

It took about twenty minutes for the matches before mine to finish. Annabeth, and Percy won their matches leaving Me vs. Candi, Isabelle vs. Reyna, and Jace vs. Thalia.

I stepped onto the mat and pulled on my necklace, which turned into my celestial bronze sword.

Candi steps out with two seraph blades. Before the whistle blows she comes close to me and whispers

" I'm going to finish you like I should have a long time ago. "

With that she steps back and takes out a stele without anybody except for me seeing, slashes through my runes on her blade. Not long after Grover blows a whistle and Candi launches herself at me blades outstretched.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I am going to continue this scene along with Jace vs. Thalia in the next chapter. I will update a soon as I can but please stay with me. Don't forget to review.**

**~Ash**


	16. Flame Eyes vs The Candied Slut Part 2

**Well I am very very sorry for not updating very quickly it is just a little overwhelming. So please forgive me. Anyway's it's time for **

**Shout Outs!**

**I would like to give a thank you too...**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I am very sorry for not updating in time. I hope you will forgive me. Also I am glad that you liked the name of the chapter)**

**\- Samish rain bow (Hope you like this chapters.)**

**\- ClarissaMorgensternFray ( I can't kill her off yet though I still need her. Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- shortcomings (I've heard that so many times,m but I am very glad that so many people actually have feelings for the story. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**So here is the new chapter.**

* * *

**_(Recap)_**

_Candi steps out with two seraph blades. Before the whistle blows she comes close to me and whispers_

_" I'm going to finish you like I should have a long time ago. "_

_With that she steps back and takes out a stele without anybody except for me seeing, slashes through my runes on her blade. Not long after Grover blows a whistle and Candi launches herself at me blades outstretched._

* * *

**(Skylar POV) Remember me?**

I watched from my place perched in the shadows of the scaffolding, as Candi lunged at Clary with blades flashing. I remember the wave of fury I had felt when I noticed Candi secretly slashing through Clary's rune.

I watch on as Clary ducks and sticks out a foot to trip the little skank, but Candi sees it coming and flips. Clary whirls around to see Candi flip and lands a deep cut on her upper arm.

Finnaly Lover Boy notices that Candi landed a stronger blow than what was allowed by Clary's rune.

Jace begins to make his way over to the satyr (who is the referee). He begins to whisper in Coach Hadge's ear. Hedge nods a blows his whistle signaling a time out.

I glance at Clary who has a look of pure relief on her face, I let out the breathe I was holding. We need Clary alive.

I look back at Candi and realize by the look on her face that she isn't going to stop until Clary's lifeless form is laying bleeding at her feet.

Then I see everything in slow motion.

Candi lunges a cruel smile creeping onto her face. Clary's still facing the other way toward Coach Hedge to see what he had to say. Oblivious of the oncoming attack.

Well oblivious until I mistakenly shout.

" Clary watch out!"

I realize my mistake too late to stop it, I go deeper into the shadows. Knowing they wont see me. Everyone looks up except for Clary and Candi.

Clary spins around so fast that the movement is just a blur. When she notices Clary flying at her with unatural speed. The dark magic Lillith gave to her through that ring of hers is doing her well.

Clary spreads her wings and jumps up. Just in the nick of time too as Candi sails underneath her.

Candi's right behind her unfortunatly. Lillith's ring also gave her the power to fly. I watch as Candi grows midnight wings aith silvers specks. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of her wings, honestly they were beautiful.

Candi launches herself up after Clary, obviously ignoring the sound of the whistle and shouts of the onlookers.

Candi comes at Clary again aiming for her chest, only to be met with Clary's sword.

The sound of clashing swords if the only thing to be heard by me from my post.

Niether of my so called 'fathers' would be happy if I let Clary die. She was too important too our sucess for that. She was the main piece in this puzzle.

I an drawn out my thoughts by yet another blow of the whistle.

_Ugh, haven't you dumbass's figured it out that the whistle isn't going to stop her._

Clary dives down to avoid yet another swing from Candi's blades. Clary let's out a strangled scream of frustration as she notices Candi following her.

Seconds of this chasing goes on only for Candi to stop in her tracks. She pulls out on of her hidden throwing daggers. Candi let's the dagger fly aiming for the head, unoticed bt Clary.

Just as the dagger is going to hit home. I lose control of my anger. What happens nect is a catastrophe.

I destroy the plumbing. I. Just destroyed. The fucking plumbing.

The blast just barelly misses Clary, but Candi isn't so lucky. She is slammed into the wall of the room. Succesfully being knocked unconsious in the process. The same dagger she threw at Clary lands a hairswidth away from the top of her head.

Clary stares up at where Candi had landed ontop of the display for the bows and arrows. She stares along with everyone else for a full minute before turning her gaze to Percy. He notices this and puts his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't me. I swear. I swear it on the river Styx. " he exclaims.

Clary looks around the room, before shtugging in defeat.

"I think that should be the end of training." Murmers of agreement follow her words.

I wait until evreyone files put of the room before leaving. Including Candi who was being dragged by Jace.

Valentine will not be happy.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I will try my best to update more often. Remember to review.**

**~Ash**


	17. Prophecy IV Whoop dee doo!

**I have to apologize for the last chapters grammar as that was the first time creating a chapter on my phone so it was kind of sucky. Please forgive me. Also I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed for my previous chapter ...**

**-****DaughterOfDiana_ (_I am very glad that you like this story. Thanks for reviewing )**

**\- Clara1Oswin1Oswald1 ( I am very glad you like it, and I will try my best to fix that. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (Thanks for reviewing)**

**Anyways without further adieu. Voila! The new chapter. **

**P.S. I kind of tweaked this chapter a little.**

* * *

**(Clary POV) **

I sit on my bed thinking about my last encounters with Ash. I'd figured out a few more things about the prophecies.

I sigh. I am going to die. No doubt about. The third line of the third prophecy.

_World be saved by a dying wish with great power._

Apparently I will have a dying wish that will change the whole fate of the world. I sigh again luckily I don't have to sit around repeating all three prophecies. We have all figured anything the first two had to give us.

I give out a frustrated scream. I wish that I had just one more prophecy hat would help me figure out what I have to do to prevent the ShadowTitan DemonGods from destroying the world. They've come up with a team name. How disgustingly cute. Yeah they've sent threat mail. Usually asking me to come with them or else they will destroy everything I love. Which I knew was an empty promise. Even if they had me, they would destroy everything I love just to torture me.

I have to talk to Rachel to see if anything new has came up. I haven't talked to her since the second and third prophecies came.

As I finish that thought my prayers are answered. An iris-message appears with an image of Rachel appearing in the middle.

"Hey Clary" she says

"Hey Rachel. I see you made it out of Camp Half Blood alive. Has anyone else escaped?"

" Yeah. Everyone made it out luckily. We are currently camping out at Camp Jupiter. Everyone is on high alert looking out for Gaea, Kronos and the other three people with them."

" Oh yeah about that, the two with with the white blonde hair we're shadowhunters. Valentine and Sebastian, and the lady with them was Lilith a she-demon."

When I didn't get a response I looked back and saw Rachel staring blankly at me. Then green curling smoke emitted from her mouth. Another prophecy.

"_Flame and Water shall start or end it all_

_Three become one and evil may fall_

_Three races will come and follow the three_

_Fire be turned to bring evil the key_"

With that the smoke disappears and Rachel falls back, ending the iris-message. I stare at the place where her image had been and process what just happened. Another prophecy which means this whole thing is bigger than it looks.

My back begins to prickle and I turn around toward my window feeling eyes on me. I catch a flash of ink black hair before the person disappears.

What was that?

* * *

**(Jace's POV)**

My fingers are flying over the keys as I sing. I'm not much of a singer but me and Clary always had that special song that we both sang when we hear it. It was our song. We lost that once I cheated, I was so stupid for letting Clary go. Candi finally left, Thank God, but not without a fight. My cheek was still stinging from where she slapped me.

I have finished the song now I was just thinking of a way to get her to hear me out. I still have my work cut out for me but for now step 2 is complete.

* * *

**( Journey's POV)**

I was almost caught, that was too close. I glance at Skylar her white blond hair whipping in the wind and her natural red highlights shining like beacons, and I know we are both thinking the same thing about the prophecy.

_Did you hear that Caly. Three will become one. _I heard in my head. She's using my nickname which is a shortened version of my middle name: Calypso. She only uses that nickname if it is something serious.

_Well yeah I did. I'm not deaf Sky, but I think I know what you mean. We actually might be able to escape Valentine. We could go back to our family. _I send back.

_We should go. Don't tell Valentine about the new prophecy. Because we don't want anything messing with our plans of escaping. _

_Roger that Sky, but we have to get to Clary. She is the only one that will truly be able to help us._

We glance back at Clary through the window before jumping down from the ledge.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was shorter than my usual, and I will try my best to make a longer chapter next time. Love you guys. Don't forget to review.**

**~ Ash**


	18. Escape Part 1

**Time for**

**SHOUT OUTS...**

**I would like to thank **

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I know it might be a little confusing now but I'm working on it. Things might be a little clearer after this next chapter.)**

**Anyways here is the newest addition to this story.**

* * *

**(Skylar's POV) **

_(In a dream)_

_I wake up to the sight of golden gates. I feel something stirring beside me, I look over and see Journey sitting up and begin to register were we are. The Gates of Olympus._

_I look back up at the gates to find the Poseidon and Athena Olympian Gods standing before us. Did I forget to mention that Percy and Annabeth kind of lessened their hate for each other so they don't fight as much._

_Poseidon__ steps forward and gives us a bone crushing hug. I'm still not used to having him as a father. Then he begins to inform us on our current predicament._

_" Skylar and Journey. It is time for you to escape. We cannot stay long for you must wake up soon to be on your way, for they have figured out your plan. You must escape through the roof, because Valentine has blocked all of the doors and windows but the roof is clear. He doesn't know about your wings or your powers, by the way ya'll did a great job hiding them. Back to the point take these they will help you along the way. I will send a message to your younger sister, and that is the only way she will believe you when you tell her about yourselves. " he says passing Journey and I each a pair of katanas. _

_Inspect them closer and notice how they are exactly like another pair of katanas I know. I glance at Journey to see her reaction, and I see the flicker of recognition in her eyes too. I am snapped out of my thoughts as Athena puts a hand on each of our shoulders._

_" We will also need a picture of you to girls to show your sister so she knows it is you. So hurry and pose we haven't got much time." Athena says_

_After the picture Poseidon turns us away from the gates and whispers near both of our ears._

_" It is time to go, I wish you the greatest luck." with this said. My vision begins to fade. Soon the image of Athena's and Poseidon's smiling faces has disappeared. But not before I hear them speak "Take care of your other siblings will you."and " Say hi to Annabeth and Clary for me." at the same time._

* * *

**(Skylar and Journey's Younger Sister's POV)**

After another long day in high school; fighting off bully's, avoiding pervs and sluts, hanging with my crew, etc. I am finally able to sleep. A soon as I lay my head on my pillow I am sucked into sleep.

_I am shaken awake not seconds later. I slowly blink sleep from my eyes, and look up to see Poseidon shaking me awake. I take a survey of our surroundings and notice that we are alone in a creepy void. I shiver at the thought of what else could be lurking in this blackness._

_I turn my gaze back on Poseidon who has helped me up._

_" Okay I haven't got long before I have put you in danger for bringing you here, so no questions. Okay you have two older twin sisters. They have been captured since they have been born so you were unaware that they ever existed, and your mother was tricked to thinking that they died when they were born. There names are Journey and Skylar, and they are currently fighting their way back to you and your mother." he pauses his lecture to wave his hand and a photograph of them which I guess is in present time appears in my hand. _

_I tuck the photo away to inspect in more detail later. I look back up to Poseidon's and urge him to continues, which he immediately complies._

_"They are just like you and they will be here soon but you cannot help them, you must stay here or the future will be unreadable. Also do do not trust them is they do not have the right weapons." he says before he begins to fade._

_" Wait!" I called for him " What do you mean by if they do not have the right weapons? What weapons is the right one" _

_He image has long been faded but I hear him chuckle and say " You will know, but for now think **golden** thoughts, and be remember the _

I open my eyes to darkness, I sit up and grab my witchlight and in the process I knock down my golden katana. I inspect the photo they reappeared in my hand again. I star at the two girls standing back to back looking at the camera. Their faces and builds were identical , the only difference between them was that one had curly ink black hair that came down to her mid-back and the other had curly white-blond hair with red highlights which made her hair look pink, that came down to barely touch the tops of her shoulders.

What really got to me was there eyes which were exactly like mine.

* * *

**(Skylar POV)**

My head flies up and I immediately jump up off of the cot I have slept on for about all of my life. When I straighten my self out I take notice that 1. My new katanas strapped to my legs, 2. a backpack sits next to my bed with all of my things packed in it, 3. that I am already dressed in a black leather jacket, a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. and 4. My skin is already marked with the runes I will need.

I hear a groan and look over at Journey to see her dressed in identical clothing as me with her bag packed and ready to go.

She yawns " I just had one of the craziest dre..." she trails off when she too notices the katanas, knowing that it wasn't a dream.

" We've got to go. NOW!" she whisper shouts while standing up.

We strap on our backpacks, throwing daggers, hunting knives, and the rest of our weapons and make our way to the door.

i look over to Journey again. Knowing I can't speak for fear of being heard so close to our door where there are guards positioned, I use my telepathy.

_"Ready?"_

_" As I'll every be."_

I begin to pick the lock.

After a few seconds it springs open and we slowly turn the handle and slip out into the dark hallway.

Before they even realize what is happening the four guards are on the ground with a sleep rune. I look over to Journey a nod we begin to silently make our way over to the stairwell. Where there will of course be two more guards.

We slink around behind them and are preparing to knock them out when an alarm goes off.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP "THIS IS AM URGENT MESSAGE MY TWO LITTLE BITCHES HAVE ESCAPED FROM THEIR ROOMS. WE NEED ALL EXITS GUARDED. Go!_

We glance at each other and turn to the door forgetting the guards as they run down the hall. We dash up the stairs, and I am taking them two by two. I have one of the katanas in my hand as we rush to our escape. We we're on the bottom for and we have 5 floors to climb so we don't know who we will come across.

We only pause at every door to put a locking rune on. We know it won't stop Valentine's forces but it will buy us time.

We finally reach the top floor and when we open the door we are bathed in flashing red lights. I scan the floor.

_6 guards. All armed with a single stainless steel __gladiolus's. Bulky, tall, and strong. Yet they are unfocused, slow, and also I think they are the newbies. Should be very easy, three each? _I inform Journey. I sigh sometimes I actually like what Valentine trained us to do, it's like I am June from Legend and her calculations and kick-ass combat skills.

_Sure _I heard.

I hold up three fingers.

_Three...Two...One... Go!_

* * *

**Also before I go have to ask before I loose thought of this idea forever how would you feel if I made an AU fic about Clary, Isabelle, Skylar, Journey, and Annabeth forming a band in high school. Right now it's just a train of thought but pleeeease review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you.**

**~ Ash**


	19. Escape Part 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I really had to finish my projects so I didn't get basically kicked out of my school, so yeah... Thanks for sticking with me. **

**I would like to give a thank you to you who had reviewed , you guys help me to move this story along...**

**\- Featherstorm321 ( I am very glad that you like it, thanks for reviewing.)**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( I am very happy that you like this story so much. Thank you for your insight on my story idea. Oh and I start school on 24th of August so my updates might not be as long or as frequent but I will try my best to update every Sunday. Thank you for reviewing.)**

**Anyway I will stop talking now and start with the chapter.**

* * *

_Recap_

_We only pause at every door to put a locking rune on. We know it won't stop Valentine's forces but it will buy us time._

_We finally reach the top floor and when we open the door we are bathed in flashing red lights. I scan the floor._

_6 guards. All armed with a single stainless steel gladiolus's. Bulky, tall, and strong. Yet they are unfocused, slow, and also I think they are the newbies. Should be very easy, three each? I inform Journey. I sigh sometimes I actually like what Valentine trained us to do, it's like I am June from Legend and her calculations and kick-ass combat skills._

_Sure I heard._

_I hold up three fingers._

_Three...Two...One... Go!_

* * *

**(Journey's POV)**

By the time we finished off my three guards Skylar was just finishing off hers. We didn't kill them though that wasn't our style unless necessary. We just knocked them out for a couple hours.

We ran through the door only to be encased by about ten more guards. They must have snuck up the other set of stairs leading to the roof. I ready my katanas positioned myself so I was leaning back-to-back with my twin. We were slowly reviving our magic by touching but it would take too long before we were able to have enough strength to use it. It would be immediate if we had our younger sister with us. Although younger she has more powers than Skylar and I combined.

(_Italics=Journey_: _**Bold Italics=Skylar)**_

_What are we gong to do Sky they have us surrounded. We can't split up like we used to, I mean yeah we've taken on more than this by ourselves but we can't take them on such a tiny roof with so many of us on here. It could send one of us overboard and other buildings are too close for us to activate our wings before we hit home._

_**We are going to have to battle them off until we have fully gained back our powers. It will take about three more minutes. I suggest we stay close and try to keep them far away from us.**_

_So stay back-to-back and swing in wide arcs. Until we can freeze them? _

**_Roger_**

We begin to sweep our blades in front of us, but that only holds the guards off for two minutes. They begin to attack from all sides, but we are able to hold them off for the final minute.

I begin to battle our way out of the circle. I slash, block, and kick all the guards in my path, while Skylar covers my flank. I hold up my hand to freeze a guard but when I try the ice just won't come.

_Damn it. I'm dehydrated Sky I can't freeze 'em_

**_It's okay just fly. You hear me. Fly when I say now I'll cover you. Okay are you ready?_**

_Yes_

**_NOW!_**

I open my wings and take a jump up, sliding my katanas back into the thigh sheaths. I fly high and prepare to dive back down to help out Skylar but she is already trying to follow me. But in the process one of the guards catches her on the wing. From what I can see it was pretty deep. She won't be able to fly for another thirty minutes with that type of injury.

I dive down faster than the speed of a peregrine falcon. I am going so fast that I catch on fire, just a streak of flame in the sky. I land on the roof with a _BANG._

I from the crouch I have positioned myself in I can see that half of the guards around Skylar have caught on fire. The others are running to the door. I get up and raise a hand to the only exit and I shoot a column of fire at it, immediately consuming the rest of them.

I turn back to my sister and run over. I begin to tie a rope around her to attach to me so I can fly her out of here without possibly dropping her. I pick up her dropped katanas and pass them to her.

" Thanks Caly. You always have my back. Just know that I will always have yours." she murmurs

" No Prob. You just owe me now." I tease

She laughs, a very joyous sound in my ears. I love Skylar's laugh.

I pick her up and fly off to meet our little sister, leaving the pulsing prison behind,

* * *

**(Fast forward to the an hour later)**

**(Skylar and Journey's Younger Sister's POV)**

I am waiting on my front steps for my "sisters" when I spot figures coming over in the distance. I smell demon so I pull out my sword and ready my self for what is surely to come next. I step down and begin to assume my fighting stance when the figures get closer. It's two girls one with white blonde hair with red highlights,and another with ink black hair. They are both carrying back packs dressed in all black. the white blonde one is carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows is slug over the backpack. While the other carries a gleaming silver gladiolus. I begin to take notice that there wings are pure gold which remind me of another pair of wings I know.

As they draw closer the smell of demon begins to fade. I assume it was my mind playing tricks on me but I don't put away my sword.

They land right in front of me, and drop their backpacks at there feet. They bend over to catch their breath and I then realize how beaten up they are.

' Sister it's us, we made it. We am so glad to see you. We have waited for so long to meet you?"

" You too. Umm... I already know your names but please can you explain who is Skylar and who is Journey?"

"I'm Skylar' says the blonde on

" And I am Journey." says the raven one

" Umm why don't you come inside. You can get cleaned up and we can talk."

"Sure that sounds gr..."

Journey was cut off by a shout.

" WAIT! that's not us! They are impostors" This voice comes from another Skylar, and another Journey stands next to her.

"No we aren't you are. We have to get rid of them hurry they are demons." The first Skylar fires back

"Now we aren't they are. You have to believe us they ar.."

" NO you have to believe u..."

"STOOOOOP!" I suddenly shout

"Give me sometime to think, OK"

I think back to the last words that Poseidon said in our meeting.

_Also do do not trust them is they do not have the right weapons._

__You will know, but for now think **golden** thoughts__

I look back at the first Skylar and Journey. Skylar carries a bow and a quiver of arrows, and Journey is carrying a gladiolus. I turn to the second Skylar and Journey who are glaring daggers at the first pair. The second pair don't really seem to be armed. Wait scratch that they both have a matching pair of ka... katanas. They are just like mine. So that means the first pair of "my older twin sisters" were actually the demons.

I have to come up with a plan to get rid of them before they attack us. Skylar and Journey are already pretty beaten up.

I walk slowly over to the first pair.

" You are my real sisters. i must say those demons over there are pretty cunning they look so much like you." With every world I take a few steps closer, and closer. Until I was finally in swinging range.

" NO! You have to listen to us.." Skylar starts but I cut her off.

"No talking you have the right to remain silent before I take care off you" I give them a pleading look that the real demons can't see, hoping that they get what I am trying to do.

Finally a look of realization crosses their faces and they both give the tiniest of nods.

I turn back to the actual demons.

" Oh I almost forgot. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure whatever you want." demon Skylar says

" Okay just don't scream." With that said I swing out my blade and it decapitates both of the demons.

I watch them fold in on themselves before turning to my new-found sisters

" So your like me eh?" I ask

" Yes we are, and thank you for waiting for us." Journey says

" Shall we go inside and talk?" I offer already making my way to the door of the Institute.

" Yes right away. We have a lot to talk about Clary" Skylar adds

We begin to make out way inside.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. Love you guys. **

**~ASh**


	20. Triple the Siblings, the Power

**I didn't update on time because for some reason I couldn't login to my account all week, sooo I decided to make this chapter a little longer than my others. Thank you for all of the reviews from**

**\- ****Featherstorm321 ( I am very happy that you liked it. Thank you so much for reviewing.)**

**\- ****shortcomings ( About a week ago. Lol that's what one of my friends would have done. I'm glad you liked the Legend reference, I absolutely love those books. Thank you for reviewing.)**

**\- Clace love (I answered your review request. TA DA! I am very happy that you liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing)**

**Anyways time for the new chapter.**

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

My sisters and I decided not to talk until the others woke up later that morning.

Jace was the first up, but mysteriously instead of going to the training room he went straight in the direction of the piano room. _Weird._

I decided to follow him to see if he was alright. He usually doesn't skip his morning training from what I remember.

I paste a note on everyone else's door to let them know to meet in the library, well everyone except Thalia and Reyna they had to go back to lead the Camp Jupiter and the Hunters of Artemis.

I draw a rune for soundless and stealth, and begin to pick my way after Jace.

When I reach the piano room I stand in the doorway and watch Jace as his fingers flick over the keys. Listening to melody being played.

"I really hope that Clary likes this." _Huh! Why would he want me to like this. Not that I don"t._

I listen for a little while longer, and just when I think that the tune can't get any better. Jace starts to sing.

**(I based this off of the cover by: Ben Schuller for Bea Miller's Fire n' Gold)**

_With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_  
_You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_  
_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_  
_And your spark has been stolen_  
_This is our time to own it_  
_So own it_

_Baby, we were born with_  
_Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes_  
_With fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes_  
_Got lightning in a bottle_  
_Hands on the throttle_  
_Even in the dust we shine_  
_With fire &amp; gold in our eyes_

_There is something different about you and I (about you and I)_  
_And I feel like I have known you my whole life_  
_There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_  
_Sometimes it's just hard to realize_

_When you're stuck in a moment_  
_And your spark has been stolen_  
_This is our time to own it_  
_So own it_

_Baby, we were born with_  
_Fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes_  
_With fire &amp; gold in our eyes, eyes_  
_Got lightning in a bottle_  
_Hands on the throttle_  
_Even in the dust we shine_  
_With fire &amp; gold in our eyes_

Halfway through the song my fingers start to tingle, which I picked up to be a small indicator that my eyes where begin to flicker between green and the likeness of a flame. When they are fully turned my whole body warms up.

As soon as he finishes I begin to clap, which makes him about jump five feet into the air.

When he turns around and sees me he is still very tense.

"How long have you been here?" he asks cautiously

"Well ever since my Mom and my real Dad decided that they nee..."

"You know what I mean." he interrupts before I can progress any farther.

" Ooh. Well ever since you started."

" So you heard *gulp* everything."

" Including the part about hoping I liking it. By the way what was that about?"

" Umm... I was just foo..."

" No lies. Anyone saying they hope someone else likes it is not just 'fooling around'. I point out as I make my way to stand by the bench.

" Well honestly." he takes a deep breath " I was trying to get you back, to show that what I did was a mistake. I own up to it and I probably deserve everything that is coming too me. I know now that I can't live with out you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize how great you were for me. So please if you will have me. I would like to have another chance." by the end off his speech he looks deflated and vulnerable. Staring up at me from the piano bench.

I sigh "Sure..." his face surges upward into a broad grin. " But friends first okay." his face falls but he nods anyways.

" Okay then." I move to turn around listening to him have a not so silent victory party, before I remember something that I had meant to do since I left

I turn around a wicked grin on my face and smack him.

" Yeah I deserved that."

" Yes you did." I sing " Now come on there are some people in the library you guys have to meet."

* * *

Upon reaching the library my eyes zero in on Skylar and Journey immediately, sitting awkwardly on the couch as the others continue to stare at them.

I walk into the room and stand in front of my sisters. I turn to face the others and begin this sure too be interesting part of my life.

" So I see everyone has met my older twin sisters, Skylar and Journey." I start gesturing each in turn. " The..."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say older twin sisters?" Percy interrupts

" Yes. Last night I was visited by Dad. Anyways they said that I had two older sisters that were going to be coming tonight. They were taken away at birth so Mom thought they had died in a fake explosion but really it was just Valentine taking them away to be experimented on." I turn back to the twins " You guys want to pick up?"

They nod in unison, then glance at each other and giggle. _They must do that a lot. _

Journey starts first " Well, after we were taken Valentine began to experiment on us with angel blood like Clary only ours wasn't an accident. For years we didn't show any signs of unusual activity which only mad him angrier. He didn't know about Poseidon being our real father so he wasn't sure why we weren't showing signs. "

Skylar picks up on this end. " He began to beat us. Mildly at first, then more violently but that stopped after a while when that didn't coax any powers out of us. Valentine then just gave up on it all. Then next year he started to experiment on the newborn-Johnathan. "

" We were hidden from sight from Mom. After she ran we were no longer allowed to leave the home until we were sent to spy on you guys." Journey continues.

_So was it Journey's hair that I saw out of the window after I got the fourth prophecy?_ I think to myself

_Yes, yes it was Clary. _I hear, it sounded like Skylar.

I gasp. Correction I jump and gasp very loudly.

All eyes turn on me. I turn toward Skylar " You can communicate telepathically too?"

" Yes we can. We can do anything you can do. Uhh... well almost everything. You are more powerful than both of us combined." Journey answered

" How will I learn how to use it I don't even know all that I can possibly do." I state frantically holding my hands out in front of my face.

" We will teach you just calm down. You will learn with a little time and practice." Skylar reassures me. She turns back to the others " Are there any questions?" she asks.

The room stays quiet for a few seconds before Isabelle speaks up.

" So if your're daughters of Jocelyn and the Sea God like Clary does that mean you are just like Clary... you know in your _gifts_?" she asks hesitantly

"Yes we are, only like I said Clary is more powerful because Journey and I had to split our powers at birth. So we each only have a little less than half the power that Clary does."

" So when can you train me?" I say feeling my finger begin to tingle

" We can start now if you like?" Sklar says questioningly

" You've got a deal!" I hold up my hand for her to shake it, which she takes. But the minute that our hands touch we each are blasted backwards into the opposite sides of the library. Everyone screams.

I hit hit the wall with a 'thud' and fall to the ground.

" What the fuck was that?" I ask when I finally find my footing.

I look over to see that Skylar is being helped up by Journey.

" That was the beginning of lesson 1, learning how to control your powers when touching others that are like you."

" Huh so you mean you knew it would happen?"

She nods smirking " So to the training room?"

* * *

" First focus deep inside yourself" I try to do as Sky says and focus deep inside myself, clearing my mind. I suddenly feel a humming energy that's just waiting to spring free " Do you feel a humming energy?"

" Yes. " This is day three of my training and I can already touch my sisters without being blasted apart.

" Try to grasp it, and pull it towards." she pauses and considers her next choice of words. Since you are connected to the phoenix then fire should be the easiest element to control, since you already have water and ice from being a child of Poseidon. Try to make a small ball of fire levitate in your palm."

I close my eyes and try to do as I am told , reaching for the humming energy and try to pull it into my palm. I open my eyes again and stare at my palm. After a few seconds of staring a small flicker appears. It dances across my palm until it grows into a ball of embers.

Fackel who is sitting on a perch nearby cries with delight. She really wanted me to be able to control fire like her.

" Great job. Soon you will be able to call on it faster, like so.." Journey says. She snaps her fingers and a ball of flames is suddenly sitting in her palm. " You are a fast leaner." she quips. Journey shakes out her hand dispelling the flames. I follow soot and sigh. I honestly don't feel like I am learning fast enough Valentine and the others could attack any day and attack, and I won't be of any help.

_You'll get it, all you need is patience _ Skylar voice rings in my ears. I sigh again.

" Is there anything you can teach me that will help me gain my speed? I already know that we have super speed but can I use it to reach my powers faster?"

Silence follows my question, and I look up to make sure that they didn't just vanish into thin air. They seem to be having an internal conversation.

They break their string contest " There actually is a way but first you have to master your super speed." Skylar informs me.

" Okay so what is it?"

" Take off your weapons." Journey says " This does not require the extra weight, eventually you will be able to carry them at your maximum speed but not yet." Skylar finishes for her.

I think its cute how they finish each others sentences so easily.

I throw down my weapons to the side, and Skylar and Journey do the same. " Now are you ready?"

I nod, but not a second after I do the twins disappear.

I whirl around looking everywhere for them.

" Lesson #1 before you learn to use your super speed. You must first learn how to be able to tune into that version of this realm." Journey's voice comes from somewhere above me.

I look up and almost give myself whiplash from moving my head so fast. I see Journey and Skylar perched on opposite ends of the roof scaffolding.

" Close your eyes and imagine that you are separated from all time from this world even. Imagine that you are the fastest thing in the world that time slos just for you." Skylar instructs

I follow her instructions. " Now open your eyes and focus on one of us."

I open my eyes and focus on Journey. That's when I see it she is running at me at a regular human speed and I instinctively lunge and roll out of the way.

When I get up to see Skylar and Journey wearing identical of smiles. " Congratulations, you have just learned how to control how you tap into your super speed party. Can you try using that a little faster. I'll give you three seconds." Skylar says

" Ready?"

I nod and close my eyes.

" Three ... Two ... One." By the time she had reached two I was already away from time. I'm just going to call this "realm" uhh Speedzone.

Skylar lunges at me and aims a quick punch at my gut. I flip away and counter he attack by sending a kick her way. I whirl around as I sense Journey coming up behind me an I drop kick her in her shin. I roll to the side and land back on my feet. We continue our spar but I listen to Journey's voice in my head.

_Good. You become invisible to anybody looking on except those of this realm such as vampires, angels, and the occasional demon. We cannot be seen until we stop for those that cannot see into this realm. Know would you like to try using your learned elements? You should be able to call on the fire faster now. This is your new realm of learning. From now on you will train in this realm to quicker develop your powers. Okay _

I nod ever so slightly. Before I try to go even faster. I feel like I am going into hyperspeed.

I roundhouse kick Journey, and she falls to the ground, I've beaten her that just leaves Skylar. She looks up at me eyes stretched wide as if to say _how are you doing this_?

I don't have time to dwell on it because Skylar is coming at me again. She doesn't seem as surprised though. She throws a quick punch to my chin and I am distracted. She takes this opportunity to move away. I run at her this time, and feign a punch to her temple, but instead I pull back at the last second and knee her in the gut.

She stumbles backward but throws up a hand and a shard of ice shoots toward me and I flip out of the way, before I even land I have several fire balls floating around me.

When I land I spin and shoot them at Skylar in rapid fire.

She dodges most of them, and then calls a wave up to put out the last. But I have already used her distraction against her, and ran behind her. I tackled Sky to the ground and pin her under me.

" I win!" I say smiling down at her.

She smiles back. " Good job, you able to go even faster than me."

I pull out of Speedzone, I notice that we are no longer alone.

" What the heck did I just witness?" Piper says after a moment of silence.

" Uhh practice?" I say unconvincingly as I pull off of Skylar and begin to draw an iratze on Journey to heal her bruises.

" That's not what I saw. You guys were invisible for most of the time." Alec replies

" Well it was a little more hardcore." I shrug.

_Um Journey, Sky do you think we can go out later you know, to get to know each other better? _I ask internally

_That sounds good. How about in an hour? _ Skylar's reply is immediate

_Meet you at the front door_

With that we walk out of the training room, and the crowd slowly disperses after us.

* * *

**Yay a 2,000+ chapter. Again I am very sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review!**

**~ Ash**


	21. Normal, if Only for a Moment

**Wow 102 reviews, 61 followers, and 44 favorites for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who helped contribute this. You guys inspire me to write more stories. I am even currently thinking about at least three new stories! Yaaay.**

**Oh and yes, I know I suck at updating on time. So I take back the comment of updating every weekend, because frankly that is not working with my busy schedule. Plus my computer decided this month was the best time to take a vacation. I will just update as soon as I can, but please stay with me. **

**Well its time for SHOUT- OUTS!**

**I would like to give a thanks to all the people who reviewed after my update..**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( Thank you soooo much, you've been very supportive. You were my 100th review! I am so happy that you liked the last chapter so much. I am really sorry for not updating on time. Thank you again.)**

**\- ****Featherstorm321 ( Thank you, the training scene was my favorite part in the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing)**

**\- read4urlives ( I am really glad you liked that chapter, and unfortunately I do not speak latin. I want too though, but in a mean while I am learning french. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**\- ****randomer11 ( You didn't really offend me, I get where you are coming from. But I was already trying my best to make it seem a little less so. With the naming of Ashling I didn't really intend on it being celtic, I was thinking of her as more of a newer angel not very ancient like. Thanks for reviewing. P.S. Tell me if you think anything else is kind of too extravagant, this is helping me improve how I am writing.)**

**\- ****laurene32 (Thank you so much. I am really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.)**

**Anyways without further hesitation, THE NEW CHAPTER.**

* * *

**( Clary's POV )**

The twins and I decided to go hangout at Taki's and then to go out for a late night walk in Central Park. We we're currently seated inside, having already ordered we sit in a kind of awkward silence.

" Okay this is getting awkward." I burst out " Let's pretend that we are perfectly 'normal' people and talk like the world isn't about to end."

Skylar smiles " Deal."

" Lets play a game of getting to know you. I ask you a question about you, and you do the same for me." I say after thinking for a while.

" Okay, you go first." the twins say, at the same time. They glance at each other a giggle like they always do . _Raziel, that is really cute._

" Ummmm... this is a really cliché but, favorite color? "

" Black." Skylar while Journey says "White."

That reminds me of Yin and Yang. " Okay now your turn." I say

" If you could go one place before you died where would you go?" Journey asks after about a minute.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat at the mention of death " I would love to go too Hawaii, just to have a little time to just enjoy life without demons, and evil family, and magic." I say. The twins notice my shift in moods, as they squint there eyes at me.

"What aren't you telling us?" Journey questions.

When I am about to answer honestly Kaelie comes with our food. Thank the angel, saved by the food. " Oh look the foods here."

Neither of the twins touch their meals though. " Clary." I look up cautiously from my food. " We need you to tell us everything, we want to help you. But you are going to have to tell us what you know."

I don't hesitate. I tell them about Ashling, the new prophecy, and my predicted death. It feels good to get it off my chest, but it also makes the situation feel that much more real. When I finish the twins share matching expressions of pity and sadness.

" Clary, we're sorr.." I cut Skylar off before she can finish.

"Don't" I say putting up a hand. " It wasn't your fault. You can't control destiny. I'm just glad that I met you guys before it happened"

Journey pulls our hands until we are all gripping one another. " Hey, we came out here to bond and that is what we're going to do. We are not going to mourn what is going to happen, we are going to live this day to the fullest and make up for lost time. No power on Earth is going to break us apart. We are sisters and that is one of the toughest bonds to break. "

When Journey finishes, I feel a jolt go through my hands. I look up at the twins and I can tell by their expressions that they felt it too. We simultaneously look down at our hands. Glowing gold chords wrap around each of our wrists -connecting them, before disappearing under our skin. " _Three become one and evil may fall_" I whisper.

" We're forever connected." Skylar says. " Making us even stronger than before. I feel like I got stronger after the chords disappeared. Journey I don't think we are sharing our power anymore. Just being connected gave us our own individual shares like Clary's."

They smile, and after a few seconds I am smiling also. " I love you guys." I say.

With that we dig into our food.

* * *

Our happiness is short lived though, as we arrive back at the Institute after Central Park. Fackel flys and perches onto to my shoulder crying out in anger, and I can't blame her. We look out over the sea of demons and monsters surrounding the institute to find the shadowhunters, satyrs and demigods tied together in groups of five on the front steps. Sebastian stands over them hatred glinting in his dark eyes, before he looks up and sees me and the twins. " Why Clarissa, Skylar, Journey how nice of you to finally join us." he says with a mischievous smile

* * *

**I know I'm cruel, writing a short chapter that ends with a cliffhanger after I have been gone for so long. I'm sorry, but this was how the chapter was going to go. I will try to update as soon as I can. But drop a review guys, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**~ Ash**


	22. Gone

**Well I am trying to keep up on my updates before the holidays so I will try to get in at least three more chapters before the end of December.**

**Thank you if you reviewed.**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (I know that was kind of cruel of me, but that was how the chapter was supposed to go. Thank you for reviewing)**

* * *

**(Journey POV)**

I sit on a chair at the window in Skylar's room drowning myself in sorrow and regret. The full moon hangs in the sky beaming innocently, but in truth the moon wasn't that innocent if it witnessed the events of hours before.

The door behind me opens and closes as Skylar comes in bringing the steaming mug of tea that she promised me. She hands me the mug and I nod in thanks as she takes the seat across from me.

Taking a sip I welcome the soothing heat as it travels down my throat. Skylar studies me with red puffy eyes that probably mirror my own. " You okay?" she asks resting a hand on my shoulder. I nod silently, before looking back to the moon only to find that a dark cloud has covered its glow.

" You know it wasn't your fault right?" Skylar says " There was nothing you could have done Caly. There was no way, super powered or not, that you could have gotten there in time."

I open my mouth to respond but my twin cuts me off " No 'buts' they aren't going to help. Just drink your chamomile, and we will figure out what to do in the morning. For now get some rest." she gives me a squeeze before climbing onto her bed. Five minutes later I can hear quiet sniffling but I know better than to bother her. If she wanted to talk she would asks, so I leave her be.

I turn back to the window and stare emotionless out of it, sitting there listening to the silence. Skylar's sobs have died down, but the ghost of the sounds still haunt me. I hum Pachelbel's Canon in D, it was always my favorite classical piece. Always having a soothing effect on me. Halfway through the song I slowly drift of to sleep.

_I open my eyes to see the scene from only a few hours before. _

_" Why Clarissa, Skylar, Journey how nice of you to finally join us." Sebastian says. He smiles broadly. " You missed all of the action." I stand idly by and watch Skylar, Clary, and myself from that moment or Me 2._

_" You guys have to get out of hear!" Isabelle shouts. _

_" It's not safe. " Percy says next. Soon every demigod and shadowhunter was shouting warnings at us._

_" Shut up. In the name of the Angel why didn't I think of casting a spell that would shut you up along with the sell to take away your powers and runes." _

_" What do you want?" Skylar's voice shakes with anger. _

_Sebastian eyes black eyes glimmer, " I have come for you." he seems to consider if his next words were going to be safe. " You three are the keys to winning this whole war. We control you, we automatically become victorious." _

_" Well you are gonna have to make us." Clary says. The three of us stand shoulder to shoulder in matching stances of defiance. Our faces wearing identical expressions even though no of us has looked at the other. They gold chords wrap around our wrists again only this time they don't disappear. _

_As if by an unspoken signal we simultaneously converge on the demons and monsters surrounding the Institute with flashes of gold light. The three of us cut and slash our way towards our family and friends. _

_We reach the steps still glowing gold and face the slightly surprised face of Sebastian. " Well," he smiles before continuing. " Can't say I wasn't expecting that. Luckily I like to think ahead. Actually lucky for me not for you." Sebastian disappears. We look around but he is no where to be seen. We run up the stairs and stand around the others for another two minutes before accepting hat he was gone._

_That was a major mistake. I watch as Skylar, Clary, and Me 2 spread out to untie everyone. Myself from the past has just finishing untying Percy, Annabeth, Jace, Isabelle, and Piper when I hear the scream. _

_I know what happens after this, and I don't want to relive it more than I have too. Nevertheless I turn but instead of standing in place I run towards Sebastian. Me 2 turns around to see Clary being held at knife point by a triumphant Sebastian. _

_I continue to run towards them as Me 2 starts to come out of her shock and runs for Clary. The real me is within arms reach of the pair before Sebastian disappears. Although not before saying, " I only ever needed one of you, I just had to take which ever one of you was stupid enough to take the bait fully." The imprint of his greedy smile hunts me even in my dreams._

_The scene slowly melts away until I am standing in a pitch black room. Suddenly Clary appears in front of me bloody and bruised. She looks up at me from her position on the floor. " You left me. You didn't try to save me did you? You left me to burn alone?" she croaks._

_" No Clary, I tried. I really did. I am so sorry. I am so so you forgive me, please just forgiv..." I break down crying. Mostly because she is right. I let her down, I left her to fend for herself. _

I fly awake to see that it's morning. The sun is rising over the horizon in a brilliant display of reds, oranges, and pinks.

I watch as the sun climbs up in the sky ever so slowly.

I sit on a chair at the window in Skylar's room drowning myself in sorrow and regret. The sun rising innocently past the sinking moon.

As they glide around each other the moon whispers to the sun, and the sun doesn't seem as innocent anymore.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think guys, I tried to make this chapter a little deeper so I really wold like some feedback. I love you guys, and see you in the next update.**

**~ Ash**


	23. His Reform

**YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Yes I know I been gone for about about a month and I am very sorry. I was given a lot more homework that I had expected. So I am sorry for the inconvenience. Also this story is coming to wind down so I hope you readers stay for the last few action packed chapter. I love you guys. **

**But thank you for the one(s) who did review...**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl ( How they are coping is going to be in this chapter, and don't worry they will eventually reunite. Somehow...)**

**\- ****roxieroooxket ( Thanks you. I am so glad that like it. Also I hope you read this author's note completely. It contains info for my next update. Thank you for your review)**

**\- Guest (I am not sure but I am pretty you are the same person. I know I did feel pretty rushed writing this story but it is helping me learn as a writer. So I hope I am improving on that aspect. Also the twins are from both of Clary's real parents. Thank you for your review.)**

**Okay, I am going to start over my other story Wings Are to Fly High and I am also going to create a few more stories. I believe this will help me to update faster than I currently am, mainly because I have more than one story to think about so I will have less writers block. So thank you again to the people that stuck with me. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

* * *

**(Jace's POV)**

I wake up with a start, grabbing my head between my hands as I try to shake off the feelings of my reoccurring nightmare. It's been three days since Clary was taken and I have been plagued with nightmares since. Everyone has been feeling terrible since it happens, with Skylar, Journey, Alec, Percy, Annabeth, Isabelle, and Magnus taking it the worst.

Cleaning myself up and getting dressed I reflect on the last three days. Journey has also been plagued with nightmares, everyone hears her screams in the dead center of the night. Skylar has to knock her out just to get her to sleep again, which absolutely hurts her to the core. Although know one blames her, she and Skylar did just meet their only non-corrupted sibling. Not to mention they still haven't met their mother.

Magnus has been working non-stop trying to track Clary down. Only to find his leads thwarted to lead back to the Institute. He blames himself that he can't find Clary, and continuously refuses to eat or sleep until he finds her. Alec is the only one that is keeping Magnus from exhausting himself.

Percy, Annabeth, and Isabelle have gotten closer after the incident. They all felt like siblings to Clary (minus Percy who actually _was_ her sibling in this story), they were her best friends, her sparring partners, Isabelle was even going to ask her to become her parabatai.

I walk into the library to find everyone already gathered, and in the middle of the floor are Skylar and Journey clutching Jocelyn crying tears of sadness and joy. I felt my a small smile grace my face as the family talked in hushed voices.

By the looks on Maryse and Luke's faces all of the adults know exactly what happened three days ago. We spend a few minutes in silence watching the partially reunited family. As Jocelyn, Skylar, and Journey dry their tears a projection of Valentine appears in front of them.

Valentine grins nefariously his black eyes flitting around the room. " Well, well, well. I see everyone has gathered round to meet little ol' me. That's mighty kind of you. I have just come to tell you that monsters, demons, titans, and giants have formed an...an alliance... as I should put it. We are going to take over to rule every world in existence. I am here to warn you that little Clary here." The image of Clary flashes in his place. Lying in a heap of torn clothes, and bruised skin. Everyone collectively gasps at the sight. After a few more seconds of seeing a broken Clary, Valentine's figure is seen again. "Or little Clary here ..." A loud bang interrupts his to

Valentine's image is snapped out of existence again, and is replaced with an image of Sebastian with his arm supporting a petite figure slightly hidden in the shadow of the room they are standing in. The two figures come forward a little and a single light bulb flashes of of bright fiery red hair.

" Clary!" Piper gasps, stepping slightly closer to the footage.

The read head looks up from we're she is standing. She is still slightly beat up but as her face comes into view you see a confident smile on on her face. The

" Hi guys." Her voice sounding slightly gravelly.

" Clary what did they do to you, and what are you doing with _him_?" Isabelle asks putting as much sting in the word 'him' as pouring acid on a wound.

The smile on Clary faces disappears and is replaced with a very serious look. " I don't have much time to explain this. Seb... no..._Jo__nathan_ isn't really who you think he is. After he died, Valentine revived him using a device called the Omniorb. However after reviving the demon blood inside of Jonathan had left looking for a new host. So now he is the Jonathan he would have been before he was turned." Clary explains, while Jonathan avoids looking anywhere near our group. No doubt feeling remorse for his possessed actions.

"Wait, but if Sebasti... um sorry, Jonathan was reverted back. Then how would you explain what happened when Valentine and him both were threatening us after you and Percy's water show." Alec asks

" I had to stay undercover. I knew we we're going to need someone on the inside to know what was going to happen. " Jonathan says finally. He still won't look at us though. " I stayed to figure out what Valentine's plans were. He is going to Lake Lyn to try to harness it's power as the Mirror to unlock the ultimate weapon: Tartarus himself. I also found out that Valentine is the only villain behind all of this mess. The others are being controlled by the Omniorb, none of them would help them willingly so he had to control them.

" So if we are able to somehow locate the Omniorb and destroy it then then Lillith, Gaea, the titans, the giants, and Kronos will all be returned to their previous dormant states. That is what me and Clary have been working on finding. However that doesn't help at all with the demons, and monsters." Jonathan pauses before finally looking up.

" I know that I have caused all of you so much trouble, and I know I do not have a place in asking this of you. I just want to try to make up for my sins and get past them but I know you will never forgive me. Heck even I wouldn't forgive me. So I just wanted to say I am sorry, before asking you guys for help. "

Jonathan then turns toward Jocelyn and the twins. " I am especially sorry to you three, my own flesh and blood, for what pain I have caused you and ..." All of a sudden Jonathan looks up and behind him and curses.

" We have to go, but we will contact you as soon as we can. But I will leave you with this. Valentine plans on storming Lake Lyn accompanied with an army of monsters, demons, 6 titans, and 3 giants in about two weeks. We ask that you assemble an army of downworlders, shadowhunters, and demigods. We will try to contact you as soon as possible. Bye and good luck." Jonathan explains before the footage winks out.

We all stand there gaping like fish. I am the first to recover and I clap my hands together to snap everyone out of their reverie.

" Well you heard them man. Now are we gonna stand here or are we going to go make ourselves an army."I question rubbing my hands together.

* * *

**Well there it is guys. I apologize for any grammatical errors found in this chapter. ( I am too tired to go back and check because it's late.) So I really hope you liked this chapter. Don;t forget to review. Remember those reviews are what fuels me to write more. Thanks. I love you guys.**

**~ Ash **


	24. It Starts Tonight

**Hey guys, before you start chasing me with pitchforks I would like you to now that I was drowning in homework, several projects, a high school application that I still have to finish, and a school trip. If you are still in school you should know how it is, every teacher thinks that students only have their class to finish work for. I am deeply sorry for once again leaving for such a long amount of time and I will try my best to make it up to you guys. (I will try my best on not leaving for that long again. The end of the school year is coming up so my workload should let up a little.) **

**Thanks to all of these amazing people that reviewed.**

**\- Iluvuall123 (I am really happy I was able to surprise you. I don't want this story to become predictable. Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- roxieroooxket (Yeah I am too. I'll be trying to speed up my updates because I know how it feels to be waiting for an update. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- Crazy and Addicted Fangirl (I am really happy that you are excited. I am too, I have some ideas for how I want this to go out with a good ending. Oh and thanks for the advertising. I am going to have to say that you are this stories #1 fan. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- Crazyfangirl101 (I liked that line too. It was one of my favorites. I am also glad you understand why I add so many cliffies. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- bookgeek2002 (OMG your comment made me almost break down in tears of joy. Almost. I had to keep my cool seeing how I was in the middle of the store. Anyways, those words inspired me to continue the novel I am writing that I might try to publish when I am finished. Thank you so much. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- SydTheKid1108 (I really happy that you like it so much. Reviews like these are some of the reasons why I continue to write. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- Guest (I am really happy you liked it. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**\- wickedlover87 (Wow really, I am pretty sure you could have. I don't think it's that complicated. I am really happy that you liked it. ****Thanks for reviewing)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S. I do not own the characters they belong to their respective authors except for the ones of my creation. The plot is also mine. Thank you. And now that I think about it this is more of a TMI fic than a PJO/HoO fic.**

* * *

**(Jace's POV)**

My fingers tap rhythmically on my chair as I wait for the rallying speeches to start. Everyone is sitting in chairs separated into groups by race: shadowhunters, demigods Roman and Greek, werewolves, warlocks, vampires, and seelies. Representatives from each faction including the members of the Clave sit on the stage set up in a clearing in the homeland of Idris.

Among these official representatives stand our own representatives: Skylar, Journey, Jocelyn, Luke, Frank, Annabeth, and Magnus. Since Simon is no longer a vampire and seelies only associate with the winning side, we have no one to guarantee they will ally with the group.

Looking around at each of the different factions the amount of distrust is not very prevalent, but it is there. The demigods who are here under the protections of the Demon Towers are glaring at the shadowhunters venomously. Most likely word has gotten out that Clary has been captured by someone who used to be accepted in our ranks. The werewolves and vampires are hissing and growling quietly at each other, besides the fact that they are seated at opposite ends of the clearing. The shadowhunters are being extremely heeding of the seelies, the decisions of their race in the previous war still fresh in their minds. While the seelies seem to be distrusting of everyone. The only ones who are really unaffected by the negativity are the warlocks, sitting with a superiority that only can be acquired by years of age.

The tapping of a microphone brings me back to the present as I look up to see Robert Lightwood, the new inquisitor, drop his hand back down onto the large wooden podium.

"Greetings, and thank you all for coming out here today. As you may have heard there are certain situations out there that are a threat to each and every one of us. We are gathered here to diffuse a plan to halt and eradicate these dangers. Now I will be turning the podium over to the group of individuals who have firsthand information on what is going on."

Robert steps away from the stage and sits in the seat next the Seelie Queen. In turn, our group walks up and positions themselves so that no matter who is speaking the voice will be resonated.

"My name is Skylar _Fairchild_ and this is my twin sister Journey." Skylar starts off. "We are the children of Jocelyn and a god. Poseidon the sea god to be exact. We along with Clary are the only shadowhunter-demigod hybrids in existents. We were held captive by Valentine previously but with help, we were able to escape and return to our rightful family. Now that family and everyone else's is in grave danger.

"Valentine is alive once again as you could probably tell. He has a device the omniorb that is controlling every major villain that each one of our different races. These villains are Lillith, Kronos, and Gaea. The orb also happens to be controlling a great number of titans, giants, monsters, and demons. "

A shiver seems to travel throughout the crowd at the mention of their previous foes.

Journey takes up for Skylar after she pauses. "We have been informed that Valentine will be trying to get to Lake Lyn and use Clarissa Fairchild's key to get to unlocking the one and only Tartarus. I am sure that all of you should know how great the risk is if we let that happen. That is why we need to unite to form an army that can win this inevitable battle."

"Why should we trust you. You said it yourself that you were with Valentine, how do we know that you two aren't working with him?" A voice speaks out.

Skylar closes her eyes and visibly shakes with anger. It's clear that she doesn't like being associated with the man. She takes off her leather jacket and steps out from behind the podium, giving us a clear view of her body.

She grabs the end of her black tank top and pulls it up slightly, doing this she reveals a mean looking scar on the right side of her stomach. A collective gasp ripples throughout the crowd.

"If you think for a single second that me or my sister would try to work for the man that gave us physical and emotional scars like this, then you are largely mistaken." Skylar puts down her shirt, puts on her jacket, and returns to her original position. "We spent all of our time, starting from when we were barely able to hold our first blade, trying to get away from this man. He is the reason that Jocelyn thought we were dead, and Clary, our own sister, didn't even know we existed. If you can find a reason why we would still want to associate with Valentine then speak up now, or forever hold your peace."

The tirade was met by silence and Skylar seemingly satisfied takes a slight step back. Annabeth then takes a step up with Frank by her side.

"Since Valentine has attacked out camp and injured many demigods from both Greek and Roman camps, Chiron and Reyna have both agreed to join this alliance." Frank starts off while Reyna and Chiron each nod their heads to show proof to his words.

Annabeth then steps closer to the mic, what I have now noticed to be her 'thinking' face on. " In the time that this crisis has been going on there have been a total of four prophecies. Two of which that have been fulfilled. As of the remaining two, I have solved part of the rest. For the..."

Annabeth is cut off by the telltale sounds of an opening portal. The swirling mass appears in front of the microphone causing everyone gathered around it to step back. A masculine figure falls almost limply through, as soon as they are through the portal it closes up with a flash of light.

The figure groans and stumbles to get up. Looking closer at the figure, torn clothes and blood can be seen. The person's face is obscured by a mop of ruffled white hair.

"It's Valentine! Get him." A voice, barely loud enough to hear, calls out. But that was all that was needed for a crowd advances with weapons drawn.

U spring up and shove my way to the stage to stand defensively in front of the man. "Wait everybody calm down. Put your weapons away. This man is no threat." I shout, my hands make their way up into the universal symbol for 'stay back'.

"What 're ya talkin' about? That man is Valentine. If we get 'im now we can prevent this 'hole thing from happenin'." The same voice from before replies. I can see the owner of the voice now. A male shadowhunter with spiky dusty blonde hair covered with dirt and pale blue eyes. He has a seraph blade in his right hand, holding in front of his mud-stained gear. _This dude must have been dragged through a puddle on the way here. He looks like a pig that got too excited after a storm._

I chuckle at the guys appearance and stupidity. " Well, you won't be solving anything because this isn't Valentine. Am I right Jonathan?" I ask, glancing back to the man in question. The man stands up fully in the sights of the crowd.

"Hey, you're right. His eyes are green! Wait but wasn't Jonathon's eyes black? What happened to him?" Another voice asks.

Jonathon takes tentative steps until he is in front of the microphone, and I relax back, still keeping an eye open for any threatening people. Jonathon takes a deep breath, wiping away the blood that dripped into his eye from a cut above his eyebrow.

"He is right. I am not Valentine. But I am also not the same Jonathon you once knew. I have turned away from my cruel ways, and there is no longer demon blood in my system. I am here to help. I stayed with Valentine as a spy, that was not known until recently. That would explain why not many of you know that I have changed." Jonathan closes his eyes before continuing on.

"Unfortunately, I do not come bearing good news. Valentine has used the omniorb to take control over Clary. He is using her to get to the key to unlocking Tartarus. In turning her over to his side, my spy work was revealed and I was attacked. But not before I heard Valentine announce his new attack day."

Jonathan pauses again, opening his eyes to scan over the crowd. Then he announces something that makes my blood run cold."He is attacking tonight."

Gasps and shouts of protests erupt after that comment.

"What! Tonight?"

"We aren't ready yet."

"We still have yet to make an alliance."

"Why tonight. What does he have that makes him so confident."

"Why should we trust you of all people?"

The official representatives onstage talk amongst themselves while the havoc continues. The rest of the people on the stage try in futile attempts to obtain order once again.

Jonathan steps down and turns to walk toward his family members. Looking up at them gravely. He stops a yard away from them as if asking for permission to come any closer. Jocelyn and the twins share a look before pulling him down into a hug.

As they hug it out, Robert returns from the group of talking officials and finally restores peace. "We have mad our decision for all races to unite as one to banish this evil. We shall begin to prepare for war immediately because it starts tonight."

* * *

**Well, there you go folks. I really really really hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think please. I am really looking forward to all of your reviews.**

**~Ash**


	25. Very Important AN

To my readers,

I am extremely sorry for leaving you for so long. I'm not going to launch into the whole story unless you really want to know. But just know that I feel extremely bad for the long wait, and I feel even for worse for discontinuing this story. I know that a lot of you do like this story, but I've been reading a few books on writing and I see a lot of cringe worthy mistakes in this fanfic. At first I planned on rewriting it but I realized that if I were to I would be changing the whole course of the plot and a lot of major concepts. So, I will be discontinuing this story or putting it up for adoption if anyone is willing to continue it (PM me). I will be continuing my other stories, however I might restart them. (Again. I know and I am so sorry.) I hope you can understand my decision and I will seen you as soon as I can if you are interested in any of my other fanfictions.

Sincerely,

Ash


	26. It's been Adopted

Hi guys! I have great news. The story was adopted by theonewholovestoship. The first chapter is uploaded on their profile and the story will be a little different from what I originally wrote. Thank you for sticking with this story, I'll see you next time hopefully.

\- Ash


End file.
